Working in Progress
by Mistress Mairi
Summary: Team Kakashi is off on a mission without Sakura due to the hospital being short handed. After some odd meetings with a certain Uchiha and a S-Rank mission, Sakura’s world is going to be turn upside down. Itch/Saku. non-mass.
1. Chapter 1

Good day to any people who decided to read this. As you will see, this is my very first fan fiction (Even though I have had this account for some time, like years). Please be kind and rewind as **I do not own** the master piece called **Naruto**, just this thing I am calling a plot line. If you have the time, and if you are not using an unreliable wireless internet like me, please send a review. It would real mean a lot to me. Also as a final note, I have yet to find a Beta reader so if there are any spelling mistakes or if something doesn't make sense, just copy and past it into a review and tell me what's wrong with it. I will do my best to get back to you. Thanks again for reading.

This is a none massacre, Itachi and Sakura pairing, if you don't like it please hit the back button as you are in the wrong section of fan fiction. Thank you. I am going to put this under M just to be safe.

'**Inner Sakura'**

'_Sakura's thoughts' _

_Other separate comments that you will understand hopefully in the feature. Please just be tolerant. They are going somewhere I promise. _

Regular

Chapter one

~*~~*~

_...Sa..ku..ra...._

~*~~*~

Sitting in her vaguely messy office was a pink haired, 18 year old young woman. Sakura's office was composed of her desk, two matching chairs, a faintly beat up couch, a coffee table filled with stacks of files and paper and a couple of large file cabinets. Sakura was supposed to be getting ahead on some of her work, seeing as it was a slow day at the hospital for once. It seemed like everyone was just lazing around on this beautiful spring day. Sakura knew she should be training or reading medical scrolls or working in the lab or at the very least finish filling these forms out. That was why she was in her office on this Saturday afternoon, even though it was her first day off in almost two weeks, but it was so nice out....

"Hey Sakura, come on lets go down to the lake!" Ino shouted from the other side of my office door.

While reaching for another patient's report and once again picking up her favorite blue pen. "Ino I can't, unlike some people, I actually have work to do!" **'This is going to end so well, you know that right?'** Snicker inner Sakura_. 'Your sarcasm is note thank you, now please shut it! Just a few more reports to go and I am done.'_

"WHAT is that suppose to mean! Forehead I do plenty of work, your just lucky I take the time out of my busy schedule to drag you out of that office of your. Without me your pathetic excuse for a love life would be even more none existing then it is now, no thanks you those idiots you call team mates! "

"Leave them out of this Ino-pig. They mean well, they really do."_ 'At least I hope they do.'_ **'Yeah never mind the fact that just last week Sai chased that hot ANBU down the street just for flirting with you.' **_'Did I not tell you to shut it?'_ BANG! BANG! BANG! **'Yeah whatever, just two more things. One that is the last report and two, we are going to need a new door.'** _'What?'_

"Forehead!"

BANG!! CRASH! "Opps."

Snap.

"What a bloody mess you made forehead."

"I wouldn't have if you didn't break open the damn door!"

"I'm sorry Sakura; it's just that you're in here all the time working that we don't get any girl time anymore." Ino whined giving her best puppy dog pout.

The young pink haired medic lifted her hand and started rubbing her temples. "Fine, you win! I have one more report to do and then I can go, why don't you go us some coffee or something?"

"Yeah sure I can totally do that. Oh and Sakura we are going shopping after the lake. You need something to wear to work other then the black shorts and red top. I guess it won't be a total challenge working your medical apron into a new outfit. I saw the cutest sun dress that would go great with your skin tone! See you in ten." Flipping her long golden tresses over her shoulder, Ino calmly walked out of Sakura's office as if she hadn't just broken in. "Damn pig broke open the damn door. Stupid wooden door." The rosette grumbled to herself.

Looking sadly at the door Sakura thought._ 'Tsunade is not going to be happy about that, maybe if I tell her when she has had some sake in her system. Yeah that will totally work...... I am so screwed._' Sighing, Sakura tossed the ruined report in the recycle bin and pulled out a new form from her desk drawer using one hand and reached for a new blue pen from the cup Naruto gave her for her birthday present. Oh how she missed her boys. Team Kakashi had been sent on a month long patrolling mission two weeks ago. Sakura had to stay behind because the hospital had been stretched for medics, especially those of her caliber. Being the third top medic, only because of her lacking in the years of experience, was a blessing and a curse. Ever since becoming a jonin six months ago, Sakura's life has been like a raging river, full of twist and bends. More and more jonin and ANBU have been coming to her for medical aid**. 'Which is a good thing, otherwise they would be doing it themselves in some bathroom like Kaka-sensei.'** _'That is true. I cannot even count how many times I found Kakashi trying to stitch himself up. Wait what's that?' _Sense suddenly tingling as a spidery feeling crept over her office.

"Genjutsu." Dispelling the genjutsu and slowly pulling out a kunai from her weapons pouch, Sakura slid from her chair and crouched behind her desk. Slowly, barely daring to drawing a breath, Sakura peeked around the side of her desk. Who would put a genjutsu on her office? This was Konoha, damn it! Slowly pulling her head behind the desk, Sakura was once again fully hidden behind her wooden desk.

'_This isn't good; I can't get a reading on who put the genjutsu on my office. What to do, what to do?'_ **'We could try for the window, which is on the other side of the desk across the office. Never mind.'** _'Well aren't you Miss Helpful.'_ **'Hey I don't see you coming up with any good ideas. For your information there is a poison senbon on the ledge under your desk for just such occasion.'** _'Okay, okay your point is made thank you, now _shhhhh!'

Lifting her hand up, Sakura grasp the slim weapon with steady fingers and moved her arms into a striking position. Moving one heeled boot slightly Sakura was about to spring up and face her attacker when she felt the cool surface of a very sharp kunai, along with the warmth that only a small blood trail can leave, on her neck. That was when inner Sakura felt the need to informer her of the wave of warmth hit her newly exposed skin on her lower back.

"Shit."

"A young lady such as you should not use such language Haruno-san" said a clearly masculine voice from behind her right ear.

"And a gentleman should not hold a sharp pointy object to a lady's neck, especially if it puts blood on her shirt's caller. Now will you please put the damn kunai down!?" Slowly a smooth, dark chuckle left the male behind her.

"Of course Haruno-san, I thought you might be an intruder." Lowering the kunai and standing up the male took careful observation of the ruined door hang with one hinge on the door frame. "Is this evidence of your famed temper Haruno-san."

Sakura looked up at the ANBU from the floor. He seemed travel weary and his clothes were ripped in several places, most likely from fighting with other ninjas on some top secret mission. Sakura gave him a quick scan and saw that there were no open wounds on his front side. Looking up at his mask, Sakura saw familiar glowing red eyes.

"Is that a question or a statement Uchiha-san?" Sakura stood up with a glowing hand to her neck. "This blood stain better come out!" More low chuckles were released from the male. "Oh you will be getting the bill and no, that was Ino demanding my over worked ass down at the lake." Amusement shone in the Uchiha's red eyes. "Why are you here Uchiha-san?"

"That would be because I all but drag my baby cousin here Sakura-Chan. What a lovely thing you are becoming, why don't you and I head down to get something to eat after you fix up Itachi here?" Shisui Uchiha said as he walked into the crowding office.

"What's wrong with you Uchiha-san?" Sakura address Itachi with a much more searching gaze.

"Well Sakura-Chan, I found Itachi here the other day in the woods with a very blood back. Apparently someone got it into his head to fight multiple clones of himself for a bit of 'light ANBU training'. I think I have indulged his pride enough. If he kept his act up any longer I think his back would turn green. "

By this point Itachi was giving his cousin a cool glare. "The wound in question is insignificant and does not need medical examination. I was treating it at home just find." Unhurried, Itachi made his way around the desk towards the door. He was almost to the door way when a kunai imbedded itself to the wall beside his head. Turning, Itachi looked at the now vacant hand of the only kunoichi in the room.

"Haruno-san, that is hardly a respectful way of treating guest."

"Well maybe if you would seek medical treatment when you're hurt I wouldn't have to use force. Now please site down and take off your shirt and armour."

"Haruno-san this really is not necessary, I am fine."

"Uchiha-san, if you do not sit your ass down right this minute the next kunai will be lower aimed." Sakura retorted hotly. Sakura gave Itachi her best sweet smile, the one that never failed to make the point that physical pain will come if a certain person did not do as he was told. Itachi, face still hidden behind his mask, glared at the young woman across the room from him.

"Hahaha. I guess you are in good hands Ita-Chan. I'll see you later then" with that said and a nod to Sakura, Shisui opened the window and jumped to the safety of the outside world.

"Now Uchiha –san, would you please sit down and let me look at you." Sakura said as she turned to desk and reached into one of the drawers and pulled out a medical first aid kit. Turning once again to see a standing Itachi, Sakura said with a sign "Come now, good boys get sweets if they do as there told."

With a hint of a smile that no one could see, Itachi striped off his armour and torn shirt and sat down on the couch. While Sakura was setting down her medical supplies and two large bowls, one filled with warm water, on the floor. Itachi was thinking over different plans to get Shisui back for dragging him in here the first place. '_What would be the best way I wonder....?_'

"Uchiha-san, would you please move so I can see your back?" Successfully pulling Itachi out of his thoughts, the silent Uchiha complied and turned away from the door, giving Sakura full view of his bandaged back. Cutting the bandages, Sakura put them into the empty bowl, once done she turned to look at Itachi's back. The sight that greeted Sakura almost took her breath away.

"HOW CAN YOU EVEN MOVE AROUND!?" Sakura shrieked. The wound on Itachi's back wasn't too deep but it stretched from his left shoulder to his right hip. The edge in some places had started to turn into a horrid infected colour and there were small amounts of puss coming from the wound.

"You are damn lucky that Shisui brought you in here, this would have left a terrible scar even if it healed properly. I think I'm going to let it heal naturally just to make sure you have learned your lession" Sakura scolded. Picking up a wash cloth, Sakura dipped it into the warm water and started cleaning the wound. Hearing a soft hiss from the male in front of her Sakura smiled and playfully slapped him on the right shoulder. "Good, let that be a reminder, next time come to me when you're hurt. That or don't play so rough in the first place!" Taking some disinfectant, Sakura began gentle rubbing it into the wound. After the disinfectant was evenly applied, she started to wrap clean bandages around his naked chest. "Can you lift your arms up a bit please?"

"What if I like playing rough?" Itachi whispered softly. He felt Sakura tense as she was tying the bandages off in front of him. Her arms lightly wrapped around his chest.

"P-pardon m-me, did you say something?" Sakura inquired shakily. **'Did he really just say what I think he just said?'**

"Hn."

Turning around Itachi was about to thank the young medic when he notices he no longer had her full attention. "Haruno-san?"

"Why is there blood coming out from under your mask?" lifting her hand she placed it on the bone white mask and slowly shifted it to the left side of his face. There was a thin blood trail traveling from his right eye. "Did you hurt our eye when you were training as well?" Whipping the blood away with a clean cloth, Sakura took a closer look at his eye. Placing her hand to his temple she gently started to rub his skin. "I am going to send some healing chakra into your eye, I need you to turn off your sharingan. Do not turn it on until I tell you to. Am I understood?" After receiving a nod from Itachi, Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated on her chakra entering his right eye. "Okay, can you please turn on your sharingan?" It was amazing the changes that took place in the eye when the sharingan. The amount of chakra that was concentrated in the eye to enable the kekkei genkai and the way the eye evolved in order to maintain it was truly the most interesting thing Sakura had ever saw in her career. "On again, okay please turn it off again." The Chakra path ways were becoming more damaged with the ever use of the sharingan. "If you keep using your sharingan so much there is a chance that you may go blind, especially if you don't seek treatment. The amount of damage to your right eye is extensive. Have you been experiencing much in the way of pain? Maybe headaches or trouble seeing with or without your sharingan? " Sakura raised her other hand to his left eye and started to examine it as well. 'It is almost as bad as his right eye.' Sending more healing chakra into both eyes, Sakura began to heal some of the damage channels.

"I have been experiencing both headaches and my vision is a little blurry sometimes." Itachi finally admitted he too had his eyes closed. The pain he had been experiencing for

the past two year slowly started to edge away with the medics work.

"You are going to have to come in for another healing session; there is too much damage for me to completely heal this time. I also want to see you after every mission to make sure you are not undoing all my hard work. You need to relax more and no 'buts', doctor's orders."

"Sakura! Are you done yet? I got the Coffee, come on let's get to the lake before the day is done!" Ino called as she strolled back into the office. "What's taking so long.... "Ino looked at the Uchiha, scratch that the half NAKED ITACHI Uchiha, sitting on the couch with her best friend hands on his in his hair. "Am I interrupting something Forehead?" The sly grin on Ino's face, along with the all knowing look in her eyes, made Sakura very conscious of the fact that she was sitting on the couch with one of Konoha's most eligible bachelors. Who just so happened to be naked from the waist up.

"Thank you for your services .... Sakura-Chan." with that said Itachi performed the hand signs needed to safely transport him home, leaving a startled and slightly pissed Sakura with a detailed hungry Ino. Needless to say, they never made it to the beach.

~*~~*~

…_.Sa..ku..ra......Why? _

~*~~*~

Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

_Please be kind and rewind as _**I do not own** _the master piece called _**Naruto**_, just this thing I am calling a plot line. _

_This is a non-massacre, Itachi and Sakura pairing, if you don't like it please hit the back button as you are in the wrong section of fan fiction. Thank you. I am going to put this under M just to be safe. _

'_**Inner Sakura'**_

'_thoughts' _

_Other separate comments that you will understand hopefully in the feature. Please just be tolerant. They are going somewhere I promise. _

Regular

Chapter two

...P..lea..se.. ..S..a...kur....a!

It has been two days since that fateful encounter between Itachi and Sakura. Ino had eventually dragged out every detail from her poor best friend. Unfortunately for Sakura, Ino was in such a state at her best friends useless flirt radar that she went into hysterics. Yelling and crying that Sakura had missed a perfect opportunity to go on a date, without her team mates, with THE ITACHI UCHIHA. Not only one of the most handsome and strongest ANBU captains on the planet but also the one who never dated in anyone's recent memory. Ino could not understand how she had ever ended up with the most hopeless girl in Konoha as a best friend. It only got worse for Sakura when Tsunade walked into her offices to demand why Sakura was there on her day off. Tsunade was less then please to see another broken door but immediately sided with Ino, Sakura needed a free no-teammates date. This in mind, Tsunade banned Sakura from all hospital work for the next four days, unless she was summoned for an emergency. Much to Ino's joy, Tsunade tossed Sakura out of her own offices. A very pissed off Sakura made her way to the training grounds with an excited Ino right behind her.

Training ground three now need remodeling

After Sakura had… redesigned… training ground three, Ino had managed to drag the tired Sakura back to her apartment for a shower, clean clothes and to grab her wallet. After which they went out to do some shopping and to get supper. Unfortunately for training ground four, Itachi kept showing up at every other shop the two young women went into. The only thing that saved Uchiha's handsome face was the fact that Uchiha matriarch was with him.

"Oh Sakura, will you please calm down, I don't think the forest can handle anymore tree loss." Ino said from the top of a newly formed boulder. Thank you Sakura.

"That jerk! Where does he get the nerve? I can't believe him! I bet he brought his mother with him just so I wouldn't punch him in his damn handsome face!" Sakura shouted as she sent another punch into the poor tree that just happened to be growing in her line of site. The tree let out a loud groan before it split completely in half and fell down to the trampled ground.

Sakura just could not risk losing Mikoto-san's fabulous cooking. She and Naruto had, on more than one occasion, relieved Sasuke of his precious breakfast, lunch and dinner; all at separate times of course, they did not need an extremely hungry male Uchiha on their asses. The two had been planning a way into the Uchiha compound to… borrow… Mikoto-san cook book before Team Kakashi left. All they need was an alibi and a safe place to copy the blissful recipes down. Sakura was working on getting Hinata to help them as a look out. Hopefully she would be able to give them enough warning to get lost when the Uchiha clan comes looking. If Sakura could somehow work a very grateful Naruto into the deal with Hinata, and keep the young heiress from fainting, Sakura was sure that she would kill two birds with one stone. Not to mention getting Naruto to stop being such an idiot when it came to Hinata's feelings towards him.

"Sakura? Are you listening??"

CRACK! The earth split open causing many of the trees in the immediate area to fall down.

"Yes, Ino, I am listening." Sakura growled out.

"I don't understand why you are in such a fit." Ino quickly jumped from the rock she was sitting on when a tree came flying her way. "Geez, Sakura cool down or I'll throw you in the lake."

"He was stalking us Ino!"

"Why would he stalk us with his mother? HIS MOTHER!!!" This time it was a rock the size of a fist that was thrown at Ino.

"Because he is a twisted, sneaky, forehead poking weirdo!!"

Not far away and under the cover of the slowly thinning tree's canopy, squatted Itachi and Shisui. They, well Itachi anyway, were on a recon mission. Meaning that they were in full ANBU gear and they also were armed to the teeth, just in case things got a little messy. Their target was the pink haired woman down in the freshly formed valley. Itachi was interested by her, but frustrated that he barely knew anything about, despite the many years she has been his little brother's teammate. The only things he really knew about her was that she was his younger brother's teammate, she was a very skilled medic, and she was a jonin. She was smart, intelligent really, beautiful, witty, had a temper on her that rivalled the Hokage's, she was really beautiful......

"... forehead poking weirdo!!" This latest comment from the pink haired beauty dragged Itachi from his musing.

"HAHAHAHA! Did you hear that Ita-Chan? She thinks your weird!" This was enough to send Shisui over the edge of the tree branch. It was lucky for him that his 'baby' cousin was there to pull him back up onto the branch.

"Hn" Replied the blank faced ANBU captain.

"Hahahaha, it's okay Ita-Chan, let it all out; Doctor Shisui is here for you! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shisui laughter bounced off of the trees near them.

"Did you hear something Ino?"

"What?"

"Shhhh, listen. I think I heard something."

Kneeling on the ground, Ino took out two kunai. She planted one into the earth and kept the other at hand. Putting her head down, Ino used the kunai in the earth to listen for vibrations. Sakura, although low on chakra, still had almost all of her weapons. Reaching to her back, Sakura slowly drew her Katana out with her right hand.

"Shhh." Itachi hissed under his breath. _'Damn, they are on to us.'_

"Ohhh Itachi don't be like.....mhmmm." As quick as he could, Itachi grasped his cousins face, making sure his hand was over Shisui's mouth.

"Itchmmm whhham arrrrm mooouuuu donnninn?" Shisui mumbled out the best he could.

"Shhh they heard you baka." Itachi growled keeping his eyes on the two females some distance from him.

"South, just a few feet from us I think. They stopped moving so it's hard to get a good vibration." Ino reported in a whisper.

"There is at least two of them, they are hiding their chakra extremely well, must be higher level shinobi." Sakura commented in an equally quite voice.

"Should we fight them? You are low on chakra Sakura."

"I'm sorry to say this my friend, but I believe you are going to ruin your nails." Sakura said with a grin.

"That's alright; I am getting tired of this colour anyway." Ino said with a smirk on her face.

With this said Sakura picked up the boulder that Ino had been sitting on and after a few test tosses, she tossed it into the trees were the two 'unknown' shinobi were.

Both males were still sitting on the branch watching the two women talk softly to themselves, patiently waiting to see if their cover was blown. They both started to sweat, not that they would ever admit it even under torture, as they saw Sakura pick up the boulder and test its weight.

"She couldn't."

"She wouldn't."

And with an easy throw, Sakura heave it in their direction.

"She just did!"

"Shit! Run for it Itachi!"

Both men jumped and ran as fast as they could through the tree tops. Already they could feel the female's chakra signals catching up.

"What are we going to do Itachi!?" Shisui was beginning to panic. He did not need two more women angry with him, especially with one of them having extensive medical knowledge of the human body.

"Hn"

"Don't you Hn me mister! You got us into this mess, now you better get us out of it!" Shisui turned to his friend to see Itachi put his mask over his face and pull out a kunai. 'This is going to end badly.' He thought as he did the same.

Suddenly Itachi jumped forward and to the left of Shisui and let lose a giant fire ball.

"What the hell Itachi?" Shisui shouted as he dodged it and dove the right, slightly burning part of his shirt.

"Shisui!"

"Ohhh got you!" With a smile Shisui, using his famed body flicker, disappeared and reappeared a few feet behind Itachi and started throwing different types of weapons in Itachi's general direction.

The fight was on.

"Fire ball coming at 12 o'clock" Ino, who was just ahead of Sakura, shouted as she jumped to the right with Sakura following suit.

"Five bucks it's an Uchiha!" Sakura shouted. "Oh look they have some toys with them." Both girls dodged the incoming weapons.

"What's the plan? Do we engage in combat? " Ino asked.

"I think we better, just to make sure but not yet. Let's let them think they got away and see why they were spying on us." Sakura said with a grin.

The two women dropped back a bit and let the two males fight and run.

.... Why... Sakura..... W...h...y?


	3. Chapter 3

I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL THE POLL HAS RESULTS! TO MY PROFILE PLEASE

_Please be kind and rewind as _**I do not own** _the masterpiece called _**Naruto**_, just this thing I am calling a plot line. _

_This is a non-massacre, Itachi and Sakura pairing, if you don't like it please hit the back button as you are in the wrong section of fan fiction. Thank you. I am going to put this under M just to be safe. _

_Sorry for chapter two being so short. The internet was cutting in and out and I kept losing my work. So I just posted what I was able too. Better it be a little short then not at all right? _

'_**Inner Sakura'**_

'_thoughts' _

_Other separate comments that you will understand hopefully in the feature. Please just be tolerant. They are going somewhere I promise. _

Regular

_**Last chapter…**_

"_**What's the plan? Do we engage in combat? " Ino asked.**_

"_**I think we better, just to make sure but not yet. Let's let them think they got away and see why they were spying on us." Sakura said with a grin.**_

_**The two women dropped back a bit and let the two males fight and run.**_

Chapter three

Sa...kur...a.. pl...ea...se.. d..on..t

After fighting for a while, both of the cousins quietly agree to stick with pure hand to hand combat. This way there would only be minimum damage done to their persons, it was also easier to fight on the ground this way. There was just more room to move around in. They also couldn't be sure if the two women were still around. Hopefully they would be able to spot them better without having to worry about landing, or not landing, on tree branches.

Most of their weapons were scattered around the area they were fighting in. They would have to be gathered and sharpen again before the next mission. Shisui was sporting several bruised ribs and a few scratches here and there while Itachi only had a scratch on his cheek. Even with his speed, Shisui just couldn't beat Itachi's ability to think five steps ahead.

Rising one hand, Shisui tapped the side of his nose twice. Itachi was quick to pick up this signal, recognizing it as one from their childhood secret codes. Moving fast, the cousins ran at each other and jumped onto a thick branch in a nearby tree while throwing 'punches' at one another. After half a dozen punches were thrown, they each grabbed the others wrist. Making it look like it was a stalemate to anyone who might be observing.

Pretending to be struggling with keeping his balance and holding off Itachi, who was 'trying' to push him off the branch, Shisui leaned forward and whispered. "It's been almost two hours, you think they left yet? I can't get a reading on their Chakras."

"I seem to be having difficulty locating them as well." Itachi replied equally as quietly. "They could have left. But giving how stubborn Sakura can be, they might still be around here somewhere.

"They were training here for a few hours; maybe they are done and went for a swim to cool off?"

"It is still a little cold for swimming."

"Bet they went to the hot springs then! We should go look!" Shisui said with a grin, a little too loudly for Itachi's taste. Itachi just hoped that the two hot head kunoichi weren't hanging around still.

"What are they saying? I can't read their lips, any luck with you Ino?"

Ino and Sakura were on the ground sitting between two different types of bushes. One a beautiful leafy green, the other one was a thorn bush. Unfortunately for Sakura, she lost the little race for the good spot. She was currently getting slowly impaled by many of the thorns in places she didn't want to think about. 'Stupid Ino, why did she get a head start?' Sakura growled in her head. '**I know right, but that's what you get for using up ¾ of our chakra just because of a pair of dark eyes. Dark, sexy, glorious eyes.'** Cheeks starting to redden slightly, Sakura shook her head and took a deep breath. 'Will you stop that! He does not have dark, sexy or glorious eye! Well okay, they are dark but that's only when he doesn't have his spinning red globes of death activated.' **'Tall, dark and dangerous.' **'Pick yourself up from the floor and stop drooling your embarrassing yourself. Oh shit Ino's talking, shut up and go away.'

"They are saying… ummm… Two hours… Think they left yet… Aaaa… Can't get a reading on Chakras. Ugh, Itachi move your lips more. Haha there he goes. Good boy, you get a cookie. Okay he's saying… Having difficulty locating them… Could have left… Giving how stubborn Sakura is… Might still be around here…"

"I guess your gossip skills have their uses." Grinned Sakura.

"And you thought I was just wasting my time"

"Your gossip skills are matched by none, you are in almost every way superb. Have I told you how wonderful you are lately?"

"You could mention it more often"

''Bet they went to the hot springs! We should go look!''

"PERVERTS!"

With a roar, Sakura launched herself from their hiding place and punched the tree branch the Uchihas were on. It shattered instantly and the cousins fell to the ground. Ino was right behind her. As quick as she could, Ino smacked Shisui on the back of the head and tried to tackle Sakura to the ground before she could kill one of the Uchihas. Itachi swiftly jumped out of Sakura's reach and away from her line of site.

The only colour Sakura could see was red. She couldn't stand perverts. She was always throwing Naruto and Jiraiya out of the bath houses. Dodging Ino while moving into a better stance, Sakura, once again, launched herself at Shisui.

Ino recognized the look on her friends face; she also knew that if Sakura got her hands on Shisui, he would be spending some serious time in the hospital. Ino could not have her best friend back in the hospital just to heal Shisui, for surely he would end up needing grave surgery. They still had some vacation time left, Ino would be damned if Sakura got out of her vacation that easily. With this in mind, Ino ran at Sakura again and grabbed hold of her arms and tried her best to restrain Sakura.

"Calm down Sakura. Breathe in and out. You can get him later when you're NOT on vacation and you are at full strength." Sakura took a couple of deep breaths and, very slowly, she became master of herself again.

Shisui was painstakingly picking himself up from the ground; he didn't have such a lovely landing like Itachi did. He was pretty sure that his already bruised ribs had cracked in a few places.

"Ohh that's going to really hurt in the morning." Shisui groaned out while he was trying to sit up. "I'm going to need a soak later to night, ne Itachi. Oh hey Ino-San, hey Sakura-Chan. Would you two care to join me?"

"HELL NO! YOU PERVERT!" The two women shrieked. Both jumped at Shisui, and would have beaten him to an inch of his life if Itachi hadn't been there. With his quick reflexes, Itachi grasp both girls by the wrist. Using his height advantage, he twisted Sakura so that his arm was across her front, securing her back to his chest plate. With Ino on the other hand, he spun her around and picked her up. He felt a little like one of his mother's teapots, but at least this way he wouldn't get kicked by Ino and Sakura's deadly fist were stuck to her sides.

"Wow good grab Itachi. What do you think we should do with them?"

"I am going to let them go, mother would not want me to forget my manners."

"But.. But they will kill me. You don't want your best friend to get killed or something worse happen to him, do you?"

"What could they possibly do to you that would be worse than death?"

Shisui looked from Ino to Sakura. Ino's face turned into a wicked grin and she looked to Sakura. Sakura truned her head towards Ino and an equally wicked grin spread across her otherwise angelic face. A secret message went between the two trapped girls, one that any guy would have cringed at before running for their lives, well a more accurately, for any feature children's lives.

"Maybe if you say you're sorry, your body won't be too badly deformed. But I am feeling gracious, so I'll give you a three second head start."

"Itachi, you Bastard!"

"One….."

Shisui turned around as fast as his battered body could and took off running in the direction of the Uchiha compound. Itachi let go of Ino and watched as she sprinted after Shisui, without realizing she was missing one pink head friend.

"Let me go Uchiha" Sakura growled as she struggled in Itachi's iron grip. He wasn't hurting her but she couldn't get him to let got either. It didn't help that inner Sakura just melted into a puddle of goo either. This whole situation was just adding fuel to the blaze that was Sakura's anger.

"I think not Sakura. We can have you depriving Shisui of important body parts."

"Ino's going to do if she gets her hands on him anyway, so why not let me go, and you can just walk away with your shin bones intact." Sakura said with her best sweet smile. 'If you give him anymore of these smiles, your teeth are going to rot out of your head.' 'Go away goo girl I got this!'

Itachi, moving his free arm, reached across Sakura's body to lightly grasp her chin and gently turned her face towards his. Bending his neck a little, Itachi whispered into her ear. "Now Sakura, I think you are giving Shisui too little credit, he is use to running from angry females."

Sakura shivered at the hot air that was rolling down her neck. All she could sense was him; she could feel his warm body pressed up against her back, his aroma was so strong and spicy that she could practically taste it. 'Ohhhh he smells like the woods after it has rained!'

Itachi knew what he was doing to the petit female in his arms. He could see the goose bumps on her arms and the shaky increase in her breathing. He like the feeling of her in his arms, her body seemed to fit just right along his body. The fact that with every breath she took, her small breast would brush against his arm, just concreted this thought.

He didn't care what anyone said, she was going to be his. He would fight the whole world for her. Oh yes, Itachi was falling, and falling hard, for this young women.

Itachi leaned down and buried his nose in her hair. She smelled like her name sake and strawberries. 'If I died now, I would be content.' Itachi thought. Itachi tighten his hold on the small female in his arms.

Mean while Sakura was having her own battle with herself. **'I can't believe The Robot, Mr. No-touchy-touchy, is a snuggler.'** inner Sakura was in heaven, she didn't care how uncomfortable Sakura thought she was. Inner knew that Sakura was just fooling herself. 'He's too close, this is way too fast, I barely know him! I got to get away. Is that his nose in my hair?' Sakura was in panic mode. Lifting her foot up, see kicked the male behind her as hard as she could at this moment with her heel. Fortunately for Itachi, it wasn't very hard, at least for Sakura. Still he would have had a bruised shin if it wasn't for his leg guards. Deciding to play it safe, he jumped back from the slightly dazed kunoichi.

Sakura was angry again.

"What gives you the right! You can't just stalk girls and embrace them whenever you want!"

"Hn."

"GAAA!"

Sakura ran straight for Itachi with a chakra charge fist which Itachi dodged. This didn't deter Sakura however; she followed up with two more punches and a kick, which Itachi still dodged.

"Stop moving you bastard!"

"That would not serve my purposes."

"AHHH!" Swinging her right leg up, Sakura tried to kick Itachi in the ribs. Unfortunately for her, Itachi caught her ankle in the iron grip of his left hand.

"This is quite the predicament you have gotten yourself in."

"Let me go!"

"No"

"LET ME GO NOW UCHIHA!"

"But you have such lovely ankles." With this said Itachi gently grasp her calf muscle with his right hand and bent over to kiss her calf muscle. "Where your boots bothering you or did you just have a desire to wear sandals today?" Oh how Itachi loved to rile Sakura up. She was just so cute when she was fuming.

"AHHHHG!" Using her right arm to help keep her balance, Sakura threw the best left hook that she could manage at Itachi's face.

Luck was not on her side, Itachi promptly let go of her calf muscle and grabbed her left fist with his right hand. This action forced her to stand on her tippy toe; it was also an awkward position for her to try to hold.

"My, my Sakura, this is unexpected." Itachi loved this. He knew that Sakura was spunky, but not this feisty! She was so stubborn to keep on trying to fight him. It was really foolish, for she had no chance of winning and her odds were draining with every move she made.

"ARG! LET ME GO! RIGHT NOW YOU...YOU... PRICK!"

The only answer Sakura received was a dark chuckle from the male who was currently holding two of her limbs.

'We are so screwed.' **'I have an idea!'** 'Whoa first one ever, I should write this down.' **'Whatever, kick him, make him take all of our weight and break free using the momentum. Then nail him on the recovery!'**

Smiling sweetly, Sakura did just that. Regrettably, Itachi had already guessed her move. He let go of her fist and side step. This ended in Sakura being hung upside down by her ankle.

"YOU SUCK!"

"You're the one who started this fight."

"Did NOT!"

"Yes you did."

"NO YOU STARTED THIS WITH YOUR DAMN STALKING!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Poof

"Am I interrupting something?" One of the Hokage runners asked with his eyebrows raised.

"NO!"

"Hn"

"Right well the Hokage wants you two in her offices As soon as possible, so you two finish up with whatever it is you are doing." With this said, the runner disapperared in a poof of smoke.

C..o..m..e

AN

Sorry for the short chapter last time, my computer decided it didnt want to work for me. I think I hit the self destruct botton

This story was edited by me, so if there are is spelling mistakes or other errors that I missed, please tell me.

Also, because this is a non-mass, Itachi never joined the Akatsuki. I am not sure how the members of the Akatsuki are going to play out. Kisame would have died from the fight with his kage and Deidara would not have been forced to join. Any ideas people? I really want them to be in but im not so sure. wonder if I can start a poll.

I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL THE POLL HAS RESULTS! TO MY PROFILE PLEASE


	4. Chapter 4

Please be kind and rewind as I do not own the masterpiece called Naruto, just this thing I am calling a plot line.

This is a non-massacre, Itachi and Sakura pairing, if you don't like it please hit the back button as you are in the wrong section of fan fiction. Thank you. I am going to put this under M just to be safe.

Hey, sorry for taking so long, but i got a Beta now, so hopefully those little bugs will be going for the most part.

hope you enjoy!

**'Inner Sakura'**

'Thoughts'

Other separate comments that you will understand hopefully in the feature. Please just be tolerant. They are going somewhere I promise.

Regular

Last chapter

"Am I interrupting something?" One of the Hokage runners asked with his eyebrows raised.

"NO!"

"Hn"

"Right, well, the Hokage wants you two in her offices. As soon as possible, so you two finish up with whatever you're doing."

Chapter Four

...Plea..se... co...m...e b...a..c...k...

Tsunade was sitting behind her old wooden desk and, for once, she didn't have a bottle of sake in her hand. Instead she was clutching two pieces of paper. One was a winning lotto ticket, and the other paper had blood smear on it. She hated getting this kind of news, especially when it was about one of her own people.

Hearing a knock on the door, Tsunade put the papers down and gave the new ANBU a hard look before she gave the team she had summoned permission to enter. The three ANBU, fully geared, and her apprentice stepped into her paper stuffed office.

Picking up the mission scroll, she threw it at the leader.

"Ten months ago, two of our elites left on a mission to Amegakure to gather information. We had some intelligence that the organization called Akatsuki had some sort of connection to this village. Well… at least more than any other. This just came from one of their animal summons."

Picking up the bloody page, Tsunade read aloud. "Found what could not be found, hidden where it's safe, praised by all but shunned all the same. So close we came just to fail. Our happiest gift we leave to you."

"Your mission is to retrieve them, if they are still alive, and bring back any information they were able to get. I want you to get in and out, no evidence. Burn anything that might be traced back to us. Find this 'gift'. I want this done as fast as possible, you leave in the morning. All other information is in the scroll. Use anything you need to get this job done. Dismissed!"

As the team turned to exit, their Hokage asked Sakura to stay.

When the door closed Tsunade began, "Sakura, I know that you're not ANBU status, but I believe that your skills are the best chance for this mission to be a success. This is your ANBU uniform and your blank mask. Give it whatever animal you would like before you leave."

"Yes." Seeing as her mother-like figure had said what she needed, Sakura turned to leave. It wasn't until she had started to open the door that she heard Tsunade speak again.

"You better come back Sakura. If I have to go there and drag your ass back myself, I will."

"Of course."

"I mean it. I'll put you on night shifts for a year and make you do all my paper work if you don't!"

Sakura turned, giving her master a wide grin before leaving the office with her new uniform. Not surprisingly, Itachi was waiting for her outside of the building.

"We are meeting at the gate at four AM."

Sakura walked home afterwards to pack all she needed. This was going to be a long mission; she could just feel it in her bones.

'Lucky for us that Hana and Shisui are coming too.'

'**But I want alone sexy time with Itachi!'**

'What the hell! No no no no nooooooo! That would be terrible! He's already a stalker and a pervert! Do not, I repeat, DO NOT engage any type of interaction with him! It will only encourage him and his creeper ways. '

'**But just think of those hard muscles and that amazing six pack! You know he has a marvelous body; it's just right, not too skinny but not overly muscular at the same time! Remember how well-toned his back muscles were when we were treating him? It makes me hot just thinking about it!'**

'You are IMPOSSIBLE!'

Reaching her home, Sakura pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. Sakura loved her apartment, this was the place where she always felt at home. It was just enough space for her. There was a little hallway between the front door and the rest of the residence. There she kept a shoe mat and a small table which held a vase filled with flowers and a bowl for her keys. The living room and kitchen were connected with a hallway at the back which had the linen room and bathroom on opposite sides. Her bedroom was at the end. In the living room was a red couch with two matching chairs surrounding the coffee table. On the wall between the couch and chairs, she had a book shelf, filled with medical scrolls. In the middle of her kitchen sat her table, her cupboards in an 'L' shape along the wall. They were a soft yellow colour, complementing the white walls all around the apartment.

First thing she did after she took off her shoes was move all her plants and put them by the bathroom door. She would have to put them in the tub with some water after her shower in the morning. Second, she went to her linen closet to take out the large white drapes that she kept the back. Bringing them to her living room, she threw a few of them over her couch, chairs and table. Moving to her bedroom, she pulled a large, flat sealed box out from under her bed. She opened it, pulling out a much larger drape and dragging it to the kitchen. After clearing the table she put the drape over it and its four chairs.

"Meow!"

"I'm sorry Storm; you need some supper don't you?"

Picking up the fluffy black cat, Sakura went over to her cupboard and pulled out a can of cat food.

"Where is that stupid can opener?" Putting the cat down on the floor she started going through all of her drawers. After searching for five minutes, with a slightly annoyed cat meowing repeatedly, Sakura finally gave up and grabbed a kunai from her weapons pouch.

"MEOW!"

"Shut it Storm, you'll get it in a minute!"

"MeoW!"

Opening up the offending can and grabbing a spoon from one of the drawers, Sakura picked up the cat dish and a box of dry cat food. After mixing the food together, she placed it on the ground, much to the cat's happiness. Laughing, Sakura went to the fridge and opened the door, looking to see if it was empty.

"Okay, well nothing will go bad in here while I'm gone."

Only freezer burnt fish and other unidentifiable items were in the freezer. Growling, Sakura forcefully walked over to the cupboards again, only to find bits and pieces along with the meals on the go that she prepared for missions.

"Well I can't eat these. Guess I'm eating out tonight."

Picking up the prepared meals, she went to her room to pack for the mission. It was still pretty early, only mid-afternoon might as well get this over with. Pulling out her pack and placing it on her bed, Sakura put all the clothes she would need into it. This was followed with the meals and a case of soldier pills. Going back to her closet, Sakura pulled out the toiletries she took on missions. They were all unscented and consisted of shampoo, conditioner, deodorant and soap. She went back to where her pack was sitting on the bed and placed them inside.

Next she went to the smaller of the dressers and opened up the top drawer. Inside it was filled with every type of metal tool she could possible need. Each tool was perfectly sharpened and wrapped in plastic by Sakura herself. She preferred to use her charka; she found that it made them extremely clean with no damage done to the blade. It also was efficient as it only took a little charka and could be sharpened easily mid-surgery. Picking up all the tools she would need for any emergency, she put them on the bed by her pack. Moving back to the dresser, she closed the top drawer and opened the second one. Inside were different types of bandages. Picking out several different types and sizes, she placed them with her tools on the bed. Going to the third and final drawer, Sakura opened it very carefully, for inside were many different types of herbs and antidotes to all of the poisons she knew of. Selecting a pre-made sample of all of the antidotes, she put them onto the bed and closed the final drawer.

Going back into the closet, Sakura pulled out one of the white cases she used to hold her medical supplies. Carefully she packed all of her equipment into the box and put it in her pack with the rest of her supplies.

"Meow?"

"Hey Stormy, are you all done your dinner?"

"MEow!"

Picking the cat up, Sakura snuggled him into her neck. "Mommy has to go on a mission, so you're going to stay at Ino's for a bit."

"MEEEOOWWW"

Putting the cat down, Sakura went to her closet and took out a small backpack. She then went around picking up different cat tops, cat nip and cat food along with the cat's dishes. After putting all of the cat stuff in the bag, Sakura placed it by the door. Going over to Storm, she picked him up, grabbed her wallet, and lifted the bag. Going out her front door, she locked it behind her and headed to the market to pick up some food before going to Ino's house.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Hey, what do you want forehead?"

Sakura moved the cat so Ino could see him. "Can you please watch Storm for me? I have a mission in the morning and I don't know when I will be back."

"It's going to cost you."

"I have supper."

"Okay, I guess if have too."

After supper and many goodbyes, mostly to Storm, Sakura finally made it home about an hour after dusk. Locking the door behind her, Sakura threw her keys onto the table and went to get ready for bed.

'Stupid alarm clock going to wake me up at three A-Fucking-M.'

'**But this is an AMBU mission! Even the boys haven't got one of these yet. Well… **

**Not officially.' **

'Yeah, I guess, but it's with that stupid UCHIHA!'

'**I know! I can't wait!'**

"I'm embarrassed for you and no one's even here!"

'**Yeah, well, I'm not the one talking to myself out loud!'**

'SHUT UP! We have a big day tomorrow, so go away!'

It seemed that the alarm went off way too soon the next morning for Sakura. She also would not notice the one red rose in her bouquet of assorted flowers by the door until after the mission.

It had been several hours since they left the village and were now almost in Border town. Sakura had never traveled so fast in her life; she had to keep pumping charka into her legs just to keep up with Itachi's team.

'**Captain hard-ass is freaking unreal! How can his breathing be so calm when we are all winded?'**

'How's your 'sexy alone time' plan with the Uchiha coming? Hahahaha.'

'**Yeah? Well you're the one starting to sweat, so bite me!'**

'Want some cheese with that?'

"We are going to sneak in to Rain as a traveling merchant family. Shisui and Hana, you are going to be married couple in your early-late fifties."

"WHAT!" "NO WAY!" screeched Hana and Shisui at the same time.

"Like I would ever marry that perverted loser! And what about my boys?"

"I would never marry such a crazy women!"

"WHAT! YOU ARE THE ONE WITH THE PROBLEM! ME! NO, ITS YOU!" They both yelled at each other.

It wasn't long until a fist flew. Unfortunately for Shisui, it was four against one. It was a good thing that his speed was superior to Hana's and her dogs.

"What about you and me captain?"

"I am going to be their son and you are my pregnant wife." Itachi replied in his monotone voice, a hint of amusement in his dark eyes.

"WHAT!" Any higher and Sakura's scream would have shattered any nearby glass. It also saved Shisui from Hana and her dogs.

"Well Shisui and I are cousins so it would be best for the henges as we look similar. Also, the two ANBU we are looking for were romantically involved with each other. With you being 'pregnant', all of our bases are covered."

"Why can't Hana be your pregnant wife?"

"Shisui and Hana already act like an old married couple. It only makes since to go with it."

'**The Gods have finally granted our wish!'**

'Please kill me now!'

The team was in Border town, in a small tea house in the middle of the town. Sakura was sitting across from Itachi with Hana on her right. Shisui was across from Hana. The three grey dogs were sitting outside because the owner of the tea house wouldn't allow them in. To make up for it, his wife had put out a big bowl of water and some bones for the dogs to chew, and they were happily lazing outside, waiting for their mistress to return.

Sakura thought that it was a quaint little place with its rose coloured walls and old, polished, wooden floor. The cushions they sat on were a little faded from age and use, but conformable enough. The table even had beautiful carvings on it. They were symbols for peace, love, long life and protection along with birds, fish, other animals and plant life.

The tea and dango were fabulous!

Draining the rest of his tea, Itachi began to tell his team his plan. "The best way to sneak into Rain will most likely be through Grass, Bird or Earth country. If we go through Fire or Wind, they may catch on where we are from faster."

"What about River?" Shisui inquired.

"River is between Wind and Fire, and we could be tracked through there. If we are chased we will have to eventually get to a safe haven. I would prefer to lead any followers in the opposite direction of home. The best way in would be Earth."

"Earth isn't the most stable or friendly country to be traveling through." Hana put her two cents in. "Last time I was there, I nearly got my ass blown to hell and back. Not to mention we have to go through Grass as well."

"Yes, but because Earth is so unstable, refugees have been traveling away from there more then any other country." Itachi countered.

"You would flee too if some crazy person was blowing the shit out of anything for the sake of some 'art'."

Taking a bite of her dango, Sakura chewed thoughtfully and swallowed before she started. "So we're going to be refuges, but what's our story? What are we going to pretend to do when we get there?" Everyone seemed to miss how Itachi's eyes followed Sakura's throat as she swallowed.

"We're going to be merchants."

"And what will we sell?"

"Household items, necklaces, bracelets, and food items. You may wish to be a civilian doctor or a low class medic Sakura. That way you will not have to see a medic for your pregnancy."

"You, Captain, can suck it."

Itachi had to pound Shisui in his back to keep him from choking on his tea while Hana fell on the floor because she was laughing so hard.

After tea, everyone went their separate ways to pick up supplies for their cover. Sakura had already packed any medical supplies she might need and was now picking out the dreaded maternity clothes.

'**We should only get a couple of outfits. We can get more in Grass and Earth. We would fit in better that way.' **'True and senses we are suppose to be merchants, it we would have to have different styles of clothing.' **'It can't be too nice, we are refugees after all.'**

"Sakura! What you doing?"

"I'm picking out maternity clothes Hana." 'Remain calm; she's probably here to tease you.'

"Do you need any help? My shopping is done."

"Umm, sure. I still need to buy hair dye, pink is far too noticeable."

"What colour?"

Sakura looked into one of the many mirrors in the store, trying to judge what colour would be best. "I don't know, what do you think?"

"I think brown would be best, Sakura" rang a clearly masculine voice.

"I WASN'T ASKING YOU UCHIHA!" Sakura growled out.

"My dear wife, you hurt me dearly! Why do you still resist me?"

"Go to hell!"

"Ahh young love. Right, well, I'm off, so you two can finish your little spat."

"Ditcher!"

It had been several days now but they were finally in Earth country. They had no problem getting into grass and getting more supplies from different towns and villages along the way. It helped greatly that Itachi had brought along several sealing scrolls with him. Earth was also pretty easy to get into. They were currently running along a mountain pass that lead to a town that was close to the broader between Earth and Rain.

"I'm still not sure about this plan of yours baby cousin. We haven't seen many travelers lately."

"Then perhaps we should be traveling merchants and just forget about the refugee cover" Hana piped in.

"I suppose we could claim it's getting to hard to travel because of the baby."

"I hate you all."

Do…..n..o..t …..Lea…..v…e…. Me …Ple…..ase…


	5. Chapter 5

Please be kind and rewind as I do not own the masterpiece called Naruto, just this thing I am calling a plot line.

This is a non-massacre, Itachi and Sakura pairing, if you don't like it please hit the back button as you are in the wrong section of fan fiction. Thank you. I am going to put this under M just to be safe.

Hope you enjoy!

**'Inner Sakura'**

'Thoughts'

'Other separate comments that you will understand hopefully in the feature. Please just be tolerant. They are going somewhere I promise.'

Regular

TTT

Last chapter

TTT

It had been several days now but they were finally in Earth country. They had no problem getting into grass and getting more supplies from different towns and villages along the way. It helped greatly that Itachi had brought along several sealing scrolls with him. Earth was also pretty easy to get into. They were currently running along a mountain pass that lead to a town that was close to the broader between Earth and Rain.

"I'm still not sure about this plan of yours baby cousin. We haven't seen many travelers lately."

"Then perhaps we should be traveling merchants and just forget about the refugee cover" Hana piped in.

"I suppose we could claim it's getting to hard to travel because of the baby."

"I hate you all."

TTT

We …. N…eed….. y…ou… pl…eas…e…

TTT

_Two days earlier, at Konohagakure's northern border… _

The ground was littered with scrap bits of metal, scorch mark and random weaponry. The vegetation in the area was now looked as if a sever lightning storm had pass through, even though storm season was still officially weeks away.

There were only four roughly dressed males left standing in the middle of a newly formed clearing that could have easily been mistaken as a slaughter house. Inky blood was involuntarily seeping into the clay filled earth and it would be several days before the soil turned back to its natural colour.

"Well, that's the last of them then." the first man spoke a little too loudly for the others taste.

"None have escaped." Came the second man's monotone voice.

"The perimeter is once again secured." Conformed the third male.

There leader spoke lastly. "Anyone hurt?" The rest of the team reported negatively, not that any of them would admit it if they were. "Good, clean up this mess and look for any survivors we can interrogate, I'm going to report to the Hokage. Seal the bodies in this scroll."

With this said, the leader walked away to make his report while the rest of his team earse any trace of their presents in the area.

TTT

_Present _

Sakura and the rest of her team, who were fully disguised in camouflaged hoods, were a three days run from the boarder between Rock and Grass. Rocks hunter-nins were good, but they were better. When the realized that they were being chased, Itachi ordered everyone to make three banshees of themselves and send two teams in different directions that they were going in. The last team held of the hunter-nins while the real team got the heck out of there before they were seen. They also had to run in a doubling back, zigzag formation over the rocky terrain to hide there tracks. This took a lot of time and energy, but it was worth it if they could avoid confrontation.

But this also left a very cranky team, with very sore feet.

Most of the team was sitting in a cave while Itachi was out putting up a perimeter and setting up traps.

'**I think out feet are bleeding. Stupid dry country with there stupid hunter ninjas and there stupid lack of water and the stupid rocks.' **_'Wow, your vocabulary is awesome, not!' _**'I mean look at that rock over there. It's just sitting there doing nothing but mock us.' **_'It is just a rock, they don't mock or do anything at all but rock… stuff... Yeah, too much sun makes brain not work properly.'_** 'It doesn't look like it has a family, I bet we could ground it into dust and no one would even notice it. Lets do it!' **_'No.' _**'It would be fun.' **_'No, that would be wasting a perfectly good rock.' _**'Just imagine what we could do with the rock dust.' **_'…No… We might need it later for something.'_** 'What good could that one little rock do?' **_'We could throw it at enemy ninjas if we run out of weapons.' _**'Our fist would do a better job, besides if all else fails, we can throw Shisui at them. His head is probably almost as hard as Naruto's and Hana would probably pay us big time. Besides throwing him at the enemy will almost certainly get rid of them, they would probably just throw him back and run away as fast as they could.' **_'But what good could a pile of rock dust do us?' _**'We could put it in Shisui's nose to keep him from snoring.' **_'That will only result in him sneezing or choking.'_** 'We could put it in Itachi-kun shampoo later when he's not looking.' **_'It would serve him right for making us pretend we are pregnant, but he would eventually find out and cluster-fuck us on a later date… Wait Itachi-KUN! Where the hell did that come from?' _**'Whats wrong with saying Itachi-kun? We add 'kun' to Sasuke's name all the time.' **_'Yeah but that was when we thought we were in love with him, or to bug him, or to promise him an extremely painful death if he doesn't bend to our will. None of those reasons apply to Itachi!'_** 'Fine, you win this battle, I'll drop the 'kun', but I will win this war! Now what else could we do with rock dust…' **_'Hmmmm...'_

The atmosphere in the cave when Itachi returned was off to him. He expected his team to be near the collapsing point, especially Sakura considering this was her first ANBU mission ever and with his team no less. Even some more seasonal ANBU members had troubles keeping up with him.

He did not expect to see Sakura sitting there, glaring at a boulder half his size, and muttering about how rocks were stupid and should die a painful death.

Itachi glanced at the other two members of the team only to see them on the brink of passing out. He could hardly blame them; even he was tired after running so much.

"Sakura, I will take first watch. Go a head and get some sleep."

"I'm fine."

'Right, Shisui and Hana are already pasted put and your rights as rain' Itachi thought to himself.

"Go to sleep. That is an order Sakura. You can take third watch."

Sakura unrolled her bed roll and settled in for as much rest as she could get. The last this she did before she fell asleep was muttered the word "prick".

No one but Itachi noticed that the cave was one boulder short when they set out in the morning.

TTT

"Sound is getting braver and more daring by the day. I don't like it!" Tsunade was standing by the window of her offices with a newly received report in her hand.

"My master wishes for further orders." Came a rough voice from the dog summon in the middle of the office floor.

"It's too early to move against Sound yet. We don't know there full strength or if they have another attack planned yet. No, I know he will attack again, just not when. We need to get some more information on what the snake's up to."

Walking to her desk, the Fifth Hokage sat down and pulled out a bottle of sake from her locked door. Pouring herself a glass, Tsunade downed it quickly and place the glass on her desk.

"How many were there again?"

"Twelve."

"Have Kakashi seal the bodies and bring them back. We will see what the twisted snake has been up to lately with his experiments."

The small hound disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"Just great, I got my people messing around with the Akatsuki and Orochimaru decides to go on the move again. Damn bastard."

Downing the rest of the sake in one go, Tsunade let out a long sigh and leaned back in her chair.

Oink, OINK!

"My Lady, I have some more paper work for you!"

'Ah crap.'

Quickly hiding any and every trace that she had been slacking off, Tsunade quickly made it look like she had been working as Shizune came into the office followed by her beloved pink pig.

"ARE YOU FEELING ALRIGHT TSUNADA?" Shizune shrieked, barely keeping a hold of the pile of paper work in her arms.

"Yes I am! Why would you ask such a silly question?" The honey eye woman responded wearily.

"Wow you're up and doing work?"

"Of course, it's my job! What else would I be doing?" Tsunade was really becoming agitated with her niece and her need to be at her all the time. So what if she drank too much or slept the afternoon away or pushed as much work as she could onto her two apprentices….

"Well it's just usually sleeping or drunk by now. I am so happy to see that I am rubbing off on you! We might even get a head of the paper work; you are only two months behind after all!"

'Annoying brat, just go away I'm tired. What what's that my foot just hit? Shit, it's the sake glass! It must have dell off the desk and rolled under it.'

Walking over to the desk, Shizune placed the paper work on the desk and turned to walk out of the door. She didn't notice that Tsunade was a little more tense the normal.

Sniff, sniff, sniff, oink.

'Go away Tonton, are you trying to get me in trouble? Go on, go out the door! I'll give you a treat if you just go away!'

"Come on Tonton, it's time for your bath." Looking back, Shizune notice that the little pig was sniffing at something under the desk.

'I Swear pig, if you get me into trouble!'

"Hey what do you have there Tonton?"

Picking up the glass, Shizune held it up and saw that there was fresh sake still in it.

"Tsunade what is this doing under your desk?"

"Sakura must have left it there before she left for her last mission." Tsunade lied quickly.

'So busted.'

"Sakura left some days ago and this is FRESH!"

'Yup, I am 100 percent busted. Crapppppppyyyyyyyyyyy day!'

TTT

It was midday in the miserable land that Sakura had the luxury of traveling through. Her Captain had ever so graciously let them rest after kicking them out of bed before dawn. They were now sharing lunch.

"We are going to have to travel quickly to the next town and gather more supplies for our cover." Itachi said as he finished his rations.

"The best way to do that would be to travel through the main roads." Shisui piped in.

"That has greater risk to it. We don't know who will be on those roads, or whom watching them." Hana added her two scents in.

"It would still be the quickest, but what's the plan if we get separated?" Sakura asked.

"Make your way to this town. It is about a day travel from this location. If someone does not show up within thirty hours of the separation, then we send the dogs to track them. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

TTT

"Man what a drag. How did I get stuck with this?"

The lazy ninja was making his way to a restaurant for some dinner when a runner came up demanding that he go and get his female teammate. Apparently the last time the chunin met Ino, she had been not to kind to him. Ino claimed he dragged her away from a incredible hot hunk just to do, in what Ino's mind, was below her. So now Shikamaru was dragging his feet down the street to his teammate's house.

Climbing up the steps to her house, the young man took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Who is it and what do you want?" Came a yell from within.

'Great, sounded like she was in the living room. I'm doomed.' Anyone who knew Ino well would know that if she didn't come right to the door, it meant that she was doing incredible girly things and its best not to disturb her. Unless of course, you to where from the rookie 9 and of the female gender.

"It's me, they need you in interrogation." 'Troublesome women.'

Opening the door Ino poked her head out. "Can't someone else take care of it?"

"Apparently not."

"Fine but you have to look after Stormy."

"MMEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!"

Looking down, Shikamaru saw the black cat glaring up at him.

"You know that cat hates males."

"MEERRRRRRRNNNN!"

"Yes, well you would too if Naruto sat on you or if your fur on your tail was set on fire or if you where manhandled by an emotionalist artist."

All Ino received was a blank stare from the Nara.

"HIIIISSSSSSSSSKKK!"

"Fine, I'll take him with me."

Picking up the cat and grabbing her long black coat, Ino exited her home and locked the door behind her.

TTT

The room was as dark as the night before the red dawn. It was large, damp and smelled of sweat, blood and urine. No sound penetrated the solid walls.

The only thing the young ninja could see was a mirror directly to his right.

He was sore, bloody and bruised. His hands were bound behind his back and his feet were tied to the legs of the old wooden chair his buttock was currently sitting in.

'What's going on? Why am I here? What happened to the rest of my men? The last I remember was being attacked…..'

There was a flicker and then a flash of light in front of him. Temporally blinded by the light, he didn't notice the hard wood teacher's desk, or the high back chair, until a sharp squeak of the turning chair gave it away.

Blinking repeatedly the ninja saw a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She was wearing a purple shirt and skirt with a long black trench coat. She also had a black cat sitting on her lap.

"MMEEEERRRRRNNNNNNMM"

The women picked up her long fingered hand and ran it down the cats back. This seemed to calm the cat a little, although his tail kept twitching.

"Someone has been a bad, bad boy Stormy. What should we do to punish him? Hmmmm what's that Storm? Pull out his fingernails?" Picking up the cat and snuggling him into her neck the woman began to coo him softly.

"What do you want?" Growled the tied up man.

Ino stopped hugging the cat and placed him on her lap. Rubbing his belly, the woman turned her gaze to the only man in the room. "What is Sound doing within our boarders?"

"I'll never tell you, you Leaf TRASH!"

"!"

Removing the Storm's claws from her leg, Ino glared at the enemy ninja. "Hey now, we could do this the hard way or I could let Storm tear out your eyes. You see he doesn't like males very much."

"MMMMERRRRRRNNNNNNN!"

The Sound ninja looked at the hissing cat as it jumped up onto the table and started passing on it. It was then that he realized that the woman had a small red leash on the cat.

'Damn woman, damn cat.'

"I tire of this. You will tell me what I want to know!"

"I can't!" the young ninja could feel that his wounds had open up again

"Fine have it your way!" Lifting up her hands, Ino began to form the seals for her new jetus. It would allow her to, not only take over his body and mind, but also take control of all of his functions, including his memories.

The man's body before her went slack as the jetus took affect.

TTTTT

'"Wh…en… w…il…l s…h..e wa…ke up La..dy Ts...? I …do no..t …kn..ow ..h..ow much …lon…ger …Itachi can …take this. He does not… sleep… or eat properly. I am …s…o…. worry about him… and…. R…ingo. I k…now… she misses… Sakura just as mu…ch as he does."'

'"It …depends on the dam….age her ..brain re…cei…ved. We won't know… the full extent… until she wakes…. And no I can't just wa…ke her up. It might do… more damage to… her if we try and force… her. Let her heal, I'm…. sure she will wa…ke when she is ready. She might ev...en be awar...e of her sur..rou...nd...ing...s. Al…thou…gh ….I must say, I didn't know… Itachi could be such a good ….'daddy'."'

'"You should…. have seen him w…he…n m...y ba...by boy …w..a..s b…o…rn. Opps, pl…e…a..se… do…n…ot ..t..e.l.l… hi…m I sai…d t…h..at ab…out… hi…m!"'

TTT

Thanks again and the plot thickens!

Yeah sorry for that last part…. Okay maybe not so much…. =/_\=


	6. Chapter 6

Please be kind and rewind as I do not own the masterpiece called Naruto, just this thing I am calling a plot line.

This is a non-massacre, Itachi and Sakura pairing, if you don't like it please hit the back button as you are in the wrong section of fan fiction. Thank you. I am going to put this under M just to be safe.

Hey, sorry for taking so long, but I have a Beta now, so hopefully those little bugs will be going for the most part.

Hope you enjoy!

**'Inner Sakura'**

'Thoughts'

'Other separate comments that you will understand hopefully in the feature. Please just be tolerant. They are going somewhere I promise.'

Regular

TTT

Last chapter

'"Wh…en… w…il…l s…h..e wa…ke up La..dy Ts...una...de? I …do no..t …kn..ow ..h..ow much …lon…ger …Itachi can …take this. He does not… sleep… or eat properly. I am …s…o…. worry about him… and…. R…ingo. I k…now… she misses… Sakura just as mu…ch as he does."'

'"It …depends on the dam….age her ..brain re…cei…ved. We won't know… the full extent… until she wakes…. And no I can't just wa…ke her up. It might do… more damage to… her if we try and force… her. Let her heal, I'm…. sure she will wa…ke when she is ready. Al…thou…gh ….I must say, I didn't know… Itachi could be such a good ….'daddy'."'

'"You should…. have seen him w…he…n m...y ba...by boy …w..a..s b…o…rn. Op..ps, pl…e…a..se… do…n…ot ..t..e.l.l… hi…m I sai…d t…h..at ab…out… hi…m!"'

TTT

A baby's crying softly somewhere was what woke her. Her eye lids were oh so very heavy, but a part of her had to see to the baby. It might be hurt or hungry or needed to be change. From the sound of it, it was a fairly young child, maybe only a few months old. Finally winning the battle with her eye lids, the young woman noticed she wasn't in a room familiar to her; neither where the occupants in the room.

Directly across from her was a rather large, lean man with long black hair. He seemed to be asleep, and in well need of it considering the long lines on his youthful face and the dark smudges under his eyes. His cheeks were slightly hollow and he was very pale. He was also snoring slightly. There was something about him that looked very familiar, just looking at him made her heart race and her blood burn.

Inspecting him further, the woman realized that he was wearing a black T-shirt and matching black pants with pockets on the side of his lower leg.

He also had a very colourful bottle in his hand, a very colourful baby bottle in his hand.

Beep, beep, beep.

'What is that beeping and where am I? Why is there an I.V. in my arm?'

Trying to turn her head, the woman realized that she couldn't.

'What's happening? Why can't I control my body?' Looking at the man again, the woman tried in vain to get the sleeping man's attention.

A pale slender hand reached and grasps the baby's bottle from the man; he did not even stir at the female's light touch. The woman in the bed looked at this new woman and more importantly, what was in her arms.

There in a bundle of soft blue blankets was a small baby with curly brown hair and shining blue-green eyes. The baby happily accepted the bottle from the dark hair woman. She was humming a familiar tune while rocking the baby in her arms. She also looked familiar. Was she related to the sleeping man?

"Hush now little one, Itachi will not be able to take care of you if you don't let him sleep."

The baby quieted down at the woman's soothing voice.

'So tired...'

Beep, beep, beeep, beeeep.

Startled at the sudden change, the dark hair woman looked at the woman in the bed.

"Sakura?" she gasped.

Removing the bottle from the babe's mouth, the dark hair woman clutched the baby to her chest and ran to the door.

"MY LADY! LADY TSUNADE! SAKURA'S AWAKE."

Within seconds, there were many loud footsteps running into the room as a busty blonde, a short dark hair woman and the lady with the baby came bursting into the room. This was enough for the sleeping man to jump into the land of the living.

'So tired, I just want to sleep.'

Jumping to the left side of the woman's bed, the man seized her hand.

"Please Sakura; do not do this to me again!" Itachi begged.

"Get out of the way Uchiha! Out in the hall NOW!"

The small hand in the man's far larger ones closed ever so slightly. Looking in to Sakura's eyes, Itachi could see the fear and the confusion in them. But what scared him the most was the tiredness her twin emerald eyes held.

"No Sakura, Fight it! Stay awake!"

"Move Uchiha!"

"NO, I will not leave her again!" Itachi hadn't' even looked, his gaze was fixed to hers.

"Brat!"

Hands glowing green, the Hokage placed them on the young woman's chest and began to do a body scan. When she completed that she put her still glowing hands to the woman's head.

"I want you to look at me and answer the following questions. Do you understand?"

The bedridden woman slowly blinked twice.

"Does anything hurt?"

Another blink.

"Can you hear me?"

Blink blink.

"Can you speak?"

Blink.

"Why isn't she responding?" The young man growled.

Sakura closed her eyes and started too breathed deeply.

"She might not be able to speak or move; she did receive a very bad head injury." Shizune calmly reply.

"You can fix whatever is wrong with her right!" Shouted Itachi, his bloodline limit was spinning madly.

The whole room paused and stared at the young man. This was the first time he had ever spoken in such a way to the Hidden Leaf's leader or any friend for that matter.

"Itachi, sweetie, come take care of Ringo and let them work." The Uchiha monarch said softly.

Looking into Sakura's exhausted eyes; the Uchiha heir went down on both of his knees and kissed Sakura's hand. "Mother, I must decline your request. I was not there for her; it is my fault she's here."

"Damn brat. Fine, but stay there, shut up and let me work. Otherwise we will see if you're as good at flying as Naruto is."

The Hokage and Shizume hands began once more to glow with the power of healing chakra. Placing them on Sakura's brow and the side of her head, the two women took a deep breath and began to look for any abnormalities with in Sakura's brain.

"There has been some damage done to the parts of her brain that control her memory and motor functions." The dark haired Shizume reported.

"Deal with her motor functions before the memory. Better for to be able to walk."

After an hour, Shizume let out a long breath and reported. "Motor functions restoration complete, she should have control over her body now."

"Excellent, now let's start on her memory."

No sooner did the medics start their work; there was a brilliant, bright aqua-green flash followed by the combined screams of the Hokage and her two apprentices.

When Mikoto was able to see again, the Hokage and Shizume where on the floor and Sakura's body was glowing with a faint mint green.

"My Lady Hokage! Are you alright!" Mikoto rushed over to the fallen Hokage. "Your arms, they are burned!"

Sitting up the blonde woman looked over her unconscious niece and then her own arms "We're fine Mikoto, just a little chakra burn." Hands glowing, the Hokage easily erase the burn marks on her arms then moved to her niece and did the same.

The three women rose from the tile hospital floor and turned to the bed.

Itachi and Sakura were both unconscious, Sakura still lying in her bed with Itachi collapsed on the side of it.

Through all of this, young Ringo was very quiet. It wasn't until this moment that she began to wail.

TTT

Opening his eyes, Itachi looked around only to find that he was surrounded by darkness.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"How did you get in here?" Came a booming voice from behind Itachi.

Turning around, Itachi saw Sakura, or at least a woman who looked exactly like Sakura except she had something written on her forehead.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" Running towards her, Itachi pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm alright, well sort of; she on the other hand, is not." Inner Sakura gestured to the Sakura tree that Itachi did not see behind him. Amongst the tree trunks was another Sakura, unfortunately she was out cold.

"Explain."

"I have blocked her memory. It was the only way to save her sanity."

"Does this have to do with what happen at the end of our mission?"

"Yes, and I don't think I have ever hear you ask so many questions in my whole life."

All Inner received was a blank stare from the Uchiha.

"Hn."

Walking over to the sakura tree, Itachi kneeled down and brushed a strand of hair from Sakura's forehead.

"She will wake, when?"

"In a few minutes."

"What happened when we were separated?"

"We ran into trouble, there was a fight and we were losing. Honestly, if it wasn't for K..." Inner Sakura was interrupted by a moan.

"Shit she's waking up, you HAVE to leave. Promise me you will help her! The jutus that they used on us won't last forever and it will be safe for her to remember. But YOU have to protect her until then!"

"Jutus?"

"Don't worry sweet cheeks, I'm working on it. Saw nighty-night!" Lifting her hand, Inner Sakura flicked Itachi between the eyes. The next thing Itachi knew, he was waking up on a hospital bed to a hysterical mother and a crying baby.

TTT

"When can we see her? We are her family!" Naruto's shouts could be heard from even outside the hospital grounds. Anyone and everyone walking outside pitied those who were near the load blonde, for everyone knew that team seven was a close nit family. With Konaha's pink cherry blossom in the hospital, it was only a matter of time before one of the team members cracked.

"Shut up Dope, you'll wake the dead." Deep down, Sasuke was just as worried as Naruto was. They had just received news that Sakura had woke up from her coma but then fell back asleep. Both of the young men were sitting outside of the hospital right under Sakura's window. Unfortunately for them, her window was on the top floor, thus there dilemma.

"To climb or not to? What's worse Teme? Going up there and getting thrown back down by the old bat or sitting here?"

"I said shut UP!" growled the pissed off Uchiha.

"I wonder where Kakashi is." The blonde male really should know by now.

Raising his fist up, Sasuke punched his best friend in the back of the head. "I said SHUT UP Dope."

"TEME! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Dickless won't shut up no matter how hard you hit him."

Turning the two young men greeted their fifth teammate. Sai was carrying his usual scrapbook and his ink set. It wasn't until then that they notice that he had just excited the hospital; the smell of chemicals was easily recognized.

"How did you get into the hospital? That old lady banned us from going in!"

"Not all of us are as talentless as you two Dickless."

"We did get in." Sasuke growled. With Sakura in the hospital for so long, his brother at near breaking point, Naruto's constant whining, Ino's continuous worrying, Kakashi's disappearing act and Ringo's crying all night every night, Sasuke was about to lose it.

"We just got kicked out a few minutes later." Naruto confessed.

"Shut up Dope." Yep, the young Uchiha was defiantly going nuts.

"Did you try the air vents?" Sai questioned. "That is how I got in."

"No, we're too big. WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GOT IN? DID YOU SEE HER? IS SHE ALRIGHT?" Naruto shouted as he stomped his feet on the ground as if he was a small child.

"Then stop eating so much Raman." Sai replied with his 'smile' in placed as he poked Naruto's belly with his finger.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHG!"

TTT

Moaning the young pink hair woman opened her eyes as she tried to sit up. She was greeted by a very bright light and a gentle hand pushing her back down.

"What's going on? Where am I?" Her voice was strained from months of none use.

"Easy now, here try some water." The kind voice held a glass of cool water to the young woman. The rosette drank rapidly and began to cough, choking on the sweat tasting liquid.

"I said easy now." The voice said again.

"I'm sorry." The pink haired woman looked up to see a large busted woman with long blonde hair and warm honey eyes. "Who are you?" She rasped.

"Damn brat always having to be right. What is the last thing you remember Sakura?"

"Who?"

MWAHAHAHAHA

So evil I know. I am sure many of you are wonder WTF is that all about. But I am sure that many of you were speculating (And a little creeped out) about those weird and odd little things at the beginning and ending of all the other chapters so now you know!

Thank you for all the Reviews you have given me.

And to my newest reviewer, the reason the Uchiha's thought there was an intruder was because Sakura's office door was torn off its hinges by one crazed friend. (Chapter one.)

Oh I am sorry about the chapters being posted and then reposted. The only thing changed was a few spelling mistakes that I didn't notice. One of my many habits I have picked up from my nerdy friends


	7. Chapter 7

Please be kind and rewind as I do not own the masterpiece called Naruto, just this thing I am calling a plot line.

This is a non-massacre, Itachi and Sakura pairing, if you don't like it please hit the back button as you are in the wrong section of fan fiction. Thank you. I am going to put this under M just to be safe.

Hey, yeah and I totally didn't noticed that I put the same notice for chapter five and six.

Also I know that everyone is a little confused and are wondering what is going on and if I have lost my mind. Well sorry to break it to you guys but I have never completely recovered my mind from the numerous math classes I have taken. But look at the bright side! This fanfiction came from my crazy-pudding-loving mind! But I digress. I promise I will make it as clear as possible.

Hope you enjoy!

'Inner Sakura'

'Thoughts'

'Other separate comments that you will understand hopefully in the feature. Please just be tolerant. They are going somewhere I promise.'

Regular

TTT

Last chapter

Moaning the young pink hair woman opened her eyes as she tried to sit up. She was greeted by a very bright light and a gentle hand pushing her back down.

"What's going on? Where am I?" Her voice was strained from its months of none use.

"Easy now, here try some water." The kind voice held a glass of cool water to the young woman. The rosette drank rapidly and began to cough.

"I said easy now." The voice said again.

"I'm sorry." The pink haired woman looked up to see a large busted woman with long blonde hair and warm honey eyes. "Who are you?"

"Damn brat always being right. What is the last thing you remember Sakura?"

"Who's Sakura?"

TTT

"Come on! We have been waiting for two whole days! When can we see her?" Ino whined.

Most of the Rookie nine had been waiting to see Sakura for the last two days, ever since she woke up. This however was causing many traffic jams and major stress to the rest of the hospital. To combat this, our favourite honey eyed Hokage has been sending the members of the Rookie nine on a number of missions. Alas, it was hopeless. Each team she sent out was back within hours. Perhaps sending ANBU and Jounin level ninja to complete Chuunin and Genin missions wasn't such a good idea. This led to Shizume and Tsunade taking turns keeping watch on Sakura's door. Especially when it came to the fact that many of the Rookie nine where trying to use whatever it took to get into that room; whether through intimidation, connections with the nurses, and pure awkward starring (more like glaring) contest with the poor unfortunate soul that had the luck of the short straw among the nurses. Eventually the nurses put up enough fuss that the Hokage and her second in command step up to guard the door.

No one knew however that not only was Sakura trying to get out of that very same room but she also had visits from one certain Uchiha, one emotionalist artist and one bush brow Taijutsu specialist. In other words, she was not too lonely, but their constant visits were making it difficult for her to sneak away quickly and quietly.

"Please can't we see her? We haven't talked to her in almost seven months!" Ino continued.

"Absolutely not!" Shizume was starting to lose her patients. 'Why are my hours on guard duty longer then Tsunade's hours and in prime time with these kids waking hours?'

"Please Shizume. We just want to talk to her!" Naruto and Ino were in a whining contest to see who could make the underpaid medic crack first.

"No."

"Why?" They whined.

"Because, she just woke up and needs her rest."

"She's been asleep for like two months. Now I'm no medic, but I think she has had plenty of rest. Besides, how much energy does it take to talk for five teensy weensy minutes?" Naruto countered.

"That's right, you are NOT A MEDIC! It can also take A LOT OF ENERGY."

"But I am Shizume and I know Sakura. Even if she's tired, she would want to see us! We haven't seen each other in months and she's has bound to have missed us!"

"Please!" The annoying blondes simultaneously begged.

"Besides she's probably bored of sitting in that bed for so long." Ino add.

"No!"

"Please. Pretty please with sugar on top."

"NO!"

"But why?"

"Because I said so! Now if you don't leave this instant, I am going to put you all on D-rank missions for a month!"

"Nice going Dope." Susake groaned as all of Sakura's hopeful visitors shuffled their way to the exit.

TTT

"I have to go. I have to keep going or they will catch me." Sakura said out loud to herself. She had spent the last two days searching the room she was in for anything that would be useful to her. So far she had found a set of clothes, that look oddly familiar to her somehow, a worn blue edged scroll with a child's picture of a fish on it and a couple of scalpels. For some reason, Sakura felt much better with some sort of sharp edged potential weapon on her. She had also been keeping food from her meals. Storing it in a meal tray one of her 'guest' had left behind.

Thinking of which, she had better hide her supplies before her favorite 'guest' came in.

For some unknown reason, Sakura could not comprehend why the dark haired man was her favorite, he just was. All she really knew of him was the fact that he had the most beautiful appearance she had ever seen and he also always brought her rice balls. Sakura knew she was being silly, but those rice balls where to die for. Just the heavenly smell alone was enough to have her drooling.

"Hmmmmm rice balls. Like heaven on earth!" Sakura was once again staring off into space just thinking of them, the drool was now slowly making its way over the side of her lip and down her chin.

"I am certain that the chief would appreciate such high admiration of their cooking Sakura. Glad to see that your sense of smell is in working order." Itachi smirked as he whipped some of the drool of her chin with the pad of his thumb.

"Arrogant ass, always smirking about! Where's my Ringo?" Trying to look behind the tall male, Sakura realized that not only was there not a wiggling mass of cuteness on his back, but also the smell of baby powder was far too faint. There was also no way that a baby could fit into the lunch boxes that he had in his hand. The large back pack in his other hand was another thing all together. However, Sakura knew that Itachi would never be so reckless with something important in his care.

"She is at home sleeping."

"Oh." Trying not to sound too disappointed, Sakura turned and hopped onto her bed.

Pulling up a chair, Itachi sat down and handed her the first box. Inside were not only the most divine rice balls in the world, but also some sort of cooked meat and lots of veggies.

"This looks fabulous! Aren't you going to have any?"

"Later."

"You always say that and never do." Grinning, Sakura ate the rest of her meal.

"I stopped by your apartment yesterday and picked up a few things." Standing up, Itachi opened the back pack and starting pulling out items. The first to come out was a beautifully handmade quilt followed by several pictures and two abused looking books; one being a cook book and the other being a medical book. Itachi was hoping that these items would jog some sort of memory, even if 'Inner Sakura' was trying blocking them.

"I have an apartment?" Sakura asked as she finished the last bite.

"Yes." Itachi picked up another box. Opening it, he passed it to Sakura. It was filled with cookies and other sweets.

"And you just walked right in their like you own the place?" Accepting the box, Sakura picked up one of the chocolate cookies and took a giant bite out of it.

"You left the door unlocked." Picking up the pictures he placed them on the small table beside the bed. One was a picture of three children with an older man behind them, the second was of a group of young women at a beach, the third was like the first but the children where older and there were two other men in the photo. The last was of two women and two men. One of the men was standing in the room with her. After he was done, Itachi sat down at the foot of her bed.

"This of course makes that perfectly alright than." The young woman looked over at the pictures.

"Hey I recognize him!" Leaning over and picking up the third picture, Sakura pointed to the younger of the two new males. "He comes to visits me too! He's not very nice sometimes and all he does is sit there drawing away."

"Sai is an oddity." Itachi reached over and picked up a cookie.

"He's more than odd. He has this weird fake smile and he calls me hag and ugly all the time. He NEVER uses my name."

"YOU are not UGLY! You are the most beautiful flower in the entire world. Where is this scandal of which you speak? I will challenge him to 200 jumping jacks!"

The pair on the bed turned and looked at the new voice only to see Lee wiggling his way out of the vents.

"Hello Lee, want a cookie?"

"No thank you Sakura! I HAVE BROUGHT YOU THESE FLOWERS!" Lee handed the stunned Sakura a slightly beat up bouquet of white lilies. "I can see that I am not the first to bring you a gift." Turning to Itachi, Lee continued to shout. "YOU ARE NOW MY RIVEL! I CHALLENGE YOU TO 300 PUSHUPS!"

"No."

"You refuse my challenge? Where is your youthful spirit?"

"Yeah Itachi, where is your youthful spirit?"

"Maybe you are unable to complete such a task! Fine than, I challenge you to 200 pushups and 200 sit ups!"

"How about a ninja race instead. First one to the edge of town and is able to hide for the longest wins."

"THAT IS AN EXCELT IDEA! SAKURA WILL YOU DO US THE HONOUR OF COUNTING TO THREE?"

"If you stop shouting." Seeing Lee nod yes rapidly, Sakura counted to three. When she reached three, Lee shot of like a firework and jumped out of the open window.

"Looks like you got a new best friend Itachi!"

"Hn."

"Aww. Why the long face? Afraid that you won't win the race?"

"No." Turning away from the window and looking at her, Itachi raised his hand and rubbed her chin.

"Hey!"

"You had chocolate on your chin." He said with a smirk before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

TTT

Wiggling out of the air vent, Sai took in the room. Everything looked fine. The bed was made. The chairs for visitors were in the corners of the room. The door was closed and several shadows could be seen under the door. If one listens closely, voices could also be heard.

"Looks like Momma's second in command is on guard duty." Sai pondered.

Looking back at the rest of the room, Sai senses where telling him something was wrong. There was no evidence, none at all, of a person living here. The room's occupant was completely gone, not one sign of her remained.

"Well Hag is a clean freak most of the time."

Walking to the bathroom door, Sai knocked softly on the door. There was no answer but the light was on. Putting his ear to the door also did no good. For not a sound escaped the bathroom. 'Maybe she fell asleep in the bathtub.'

Knocking again, but this time louder, Sai waited for an answer. Again he received none.

'Last time I walked in on her, I couldn't eat solid food for a week.'

"Hag's worth it."

Opening the slowly, Sai peeked into the room. Nothing was thrown at him, nor was there a loud protest. His body was also still intact and unharmed.

Opening the door more he looked around. There was nothing there except the bath tub was filled with water with some sort of motor in it. Looking closer to the contraption, Sai decided that its function was to splash the water around. Thus giving the appearance that someone was in here.

"Clever Hag, too bad the batteries died."

Walking back into the main room, Sai moved to the T.V., it looked normal but it wouldn't turn on. Some of the medical equipment was also not functioning properly.

"Hag's been busy."

Spinning around, Sai realized that there was still evidence of the pink haired woman. Well three to be exact, not counting the motor and ruined machines. Three brown hairs, with pink at one end, were stuck on the side of the vent.

"Looks like little kitty has left the den. Momma's not going to be happy when she finds out."

Pulling out a scroll, the young artist began to draw on it. Upon finishing this act, the artist activated his ink creation.

"Find her."

With this said, three dozen birds took flight along with another three dozen rodents scampering into the vents.

TTT

"No!"

"Please. Pretty, pretty please with a mountain of sugar on top."

"NO!"

"How about Ramen?"

"NEVER!"

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

"Can you two just leave me alone? You have been at it for six hours! You are the only two left for goodness sake. Everyone else went home to rest. No I don't want a blind date, No I don't want ramen, No I won't bend the rules, No I am NOT Tsunade. I will not be bribed by alcohol or by shifts off or less paper work. Nor am I Kakashi, I don't want the latest paradise porn book."

"Why?"

"Because she can't remember a thing about herself and we don't want her to stress out about it ….and…. and I wasn't suppose to tell you this…." 'Crap I am so deceased. Or worse! She might make me do all of her paperwork and put me on nightshifts again!'

"WHAT!"

"Why me?" Shizume groaned as she sank to the floor. 'No wonder Tsunade drinks.'

TTT

Drip…. Drip….. Drip…. Drip

"Fucking torture. What the hell is dripping un?"

Drip…. Drip….. Drip…. Drip….. Drip…. Drip

"UGGGGGG! If I only I had my clay, I'd fix that drip good yeah."

Pushing himself up off the grungy floor, Deidara looked around the cell he found himself in. it was small and rocky. One wall was bars while the opposite looked like it was carved out of the side of a mountain.

It was hard to get any sort of real detail. There was little light and his scanner was taken from him along with all of his weapons, clay and chakra. The only things on him were what was left of his pants and a chakra eating maniacal, with a chain, that was attached to the wall. The chain was long enough for him to be able to reach most of the room, unfortunately the bars where out of reach.

Drip…. Drip….. Drip…. Drip….. Drip…. Drip

"I am tired of this crap, day in day out; it's been like this for years." The young man yelled as he grabbed his head.

Moaning, the young blonde sat back down and closed his eyes. That was when the screams started. Looking up Deidara tried to look out into the hallway. The screams sounded like they were coming from down the hall.

It seemed like it took eons for them to stop. When they finally did, they were replaced with the sounds of something being dragged and a scrapping sound of a rusted door opening.

"Hahaha what a wimp, if that's one of their elites; it will be an easy takeover."

More laughter was heard along with a moan.

"Should we even bother to lock him up?"

"Yeah, he'd be easier to kick if he's in the air."

Rattling of chains and the thud of something hitting bruised flesh was heard, along with the moans and groans of the unlucky prisoner.

Snap.

"Pathetic, a couple cracked ribs and a broken jaw and he passes out on us."

Drip, drip…. Drip, drip… Drip, drip…. Drip, drip….. Drip, drip…

The rusty door opened again and foot steps leading away from the unlucky prisoner's cell and right to Deidara's.

"Your turn pretty boy."

TTT

Salutations

La gasp! Who is this unlucky prisoner and how did our Deidara end up in this awful place? You will have to stay tune!

P.S. Sorry about the lack of action as of late. I promise there will be more in the feature and more Saku/Itch moments. But alas Big Bang Theory is on and so I must depart.

Yours truly

Unreadable authors name inserted here.


	8. Chapter 8

Please be kind and rewind as I do not own the masterpiece called Naruto, just this thing I am calling a plot line.

This is a non-massacre, Itachi and Sakura pairing, if you don't like it please hit the back button as you are in the wrong section of fan fiction. Thank you. I am going to put this under M just to be safe.

Hope you enjoy!

'Inner Sakura'

'Thoughts'

'Other separate comments that you will understand hopefully in the feature. Please just be tolerant. They are going somewhere I promise.'

Regular

TTT

Last chapter...

"Should we even bother to lock him up?"

"Yeah, he'd be easier to kick if he's in the air."

Rattling of chains and the thud of something hitting bruised flesh was heard, along with the moans and groans of the unlucky prisoner.

Snap.

"Pathetic, a couple cracked ribs and a broken jaw and he passes out on us."

Drip, drip…. Drip, drip… Drip, drip…. Drip, drip….. Drip, drip…

The rusty door opened again and foot steps leading away from the unlucky prisoner's cell and right to Deidara's.

"Your turn pretty boy."

TTT

The halls where deathly quiet as the intruder slipped silently down the hall. Not a sound was heard; unusually for the compound she was in, especially considering that it was midmorning. The lack of sound only increased the intruder's nervousness, particularly when she neared her targets room.

Opening the door carefully, the intruder slithered into the infant's room. Her target was a young baby, but not just any young baby. This particular baby had curly brown hair and blue-green eyes. This seemed odd to the intruder, for every person she had seen in this compound all had the same features. Most members had straight black, or what would have been black in their younger years, hair and dark colour eyes. How strange for such a child to have been born into this clan.

Shrugging, the intruder quickened her pace and scanned the room for traps. Finding none, the intruder closed the door and made her way over to the infants crib.

The crib itself was nothing to special, a little fancier then most. It was a light green colour with a light blue padded blanket going over the rails. Everything in the room was completely child proof. Not one sharp edge was showing. Even on the top of the mirror on the dresser. The dresser itself matched the crib along with the two bed tables. The only lamp in the room had a white base with a light blue shade. The rocking chair in the corner was also white and had a quilt draped over the back. The quilt itself was very beautiful. It was mostly a soft orange with bright red roses stitched into the fabric lovingly. The fact that the room was so neutral in colour made the quilt stands out even more brightly.

Looking into the crib, the intruder saw a bulge in the blue blanket. Reaching into the crib, the intruder pulled back the blanket only to find a teddy bear in the place where her target was supposed to be.

"Damn it!"

Spinning on her heels, the intruder failed to notice the thin tripwire by her foot. Thusly activating the trap that was meant to keep the baby safe. Before the intruder knew what was happening she was hanging upside down in the air with a very large, and very angry, chakra force heading towards the bedroom.

"Shit."

Pulling a kunai from her pocket, the intruder stabbed herself in the stomach and disappeared in a puff of smoke just as the door flew opened.

Itachi had arrived just in time to see the intruder's puff of smoke dissipate into the air. Running to the crib, Itachi threw the blanket onto the floor only to find the teddy bear.

"Ringo..." Putting his hand onto the soft bedding, Itachi let out a long low groan. How could he let this happen to the baby? He was about to jump out of the window when he realized something. The bedding was cold. Nothing living had been in the crib for at least an hour. His trap had just been activated. Meaning that not only was the intruder not responsible but someone else had taken the small child.

Inhaling the young man could smell something very faint. He could smell chemicals and not just any chemicals either. He smelt the faint odour that hung in the hospital and all those who have been in the hospital recently.

Jumping out the window and then onto the roof, Itachi stretched his senses. With so many people, he had a hard time finding the one he was looking for. In fact it was damn near impossible. She was already out of range.

However Lady Luck seemed to be smiling on him, he could detect someone who would know where she and the baby had gone.

Jumping from roof top to roof top. Itachi head north east, following Sai and his ink creations.

TTT

The woman known as Sakura had only been running for a couple of hours. It was hard work. She had to run around a lot of trees and her body wasn't use to this sort of treatment. She could already feel her legs tire as her lungs burn with every breath she took.

Leaning her right shoulder against a solid oak, Sakura shrugged off her backpack and carefully slide down the tree trunk holding the bundle tightly bound to her chest.

The bundle began to wiggle at the sudden lack of movement.

Gasping for much need oxygen, Sakura untied the bundle warily.

With a small grunt, the now wakeful infant took in her surroundings before grinning up at the young woman, giggling as she did so.

"Shhhh Sweetly , we must be quiet." The panting woman whispered.

"Silence will not hide you from me." Came a velvety, soft masculine voice from behind her left shoulder.

With a gasp, Sakura bolted further into the depth of the forest, clutching the baby to her chest. This, however, was all for not. Itachi was on her heels almost just as quickly. Thanks to his longer legs, he was able to cut her off within ten paces.

"Where are you going Sakura?" Sakura made a 90 degree turn and ran to her right.

"Why are you following me?" she asked him when he easily matched her speed.

"I care for you." Throwing his arm around her waist, carefully so he would not hit Ringo, Itachi pulled her into his chest. Effectively trapping her within his steel like grip, this quickly turned into an embrace as he buried his face into her hair.

"I know you are scared and confused and that you feel all alone in this world Sakura. But know that I am here for you." Itachi whispered into her hair.

Stunned, Sakura just stood there listening to his strong heart beat.

"Come back to the village with me and together I will show you who you really are."

Nodding the young woman let the young man led her back to her nap sack and then in the direction of the village.

"How did you find me?" She whispered.

"Sai was following you."

Looking around, the young woman saw nothing of the slim figured male.

"I can't see him. Where is he?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Well yes, otherwise I wouldn't have asked... AHHHHH!" Before the sentence had even left her mouth, Itachi scooped her up in his arms and took off into the trees.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" She shrieked into his ear, hanging on for dear life.

"Look up."

Doing as she was told, Sakura looked up and saw Sai, with his cheesy fake smile on his face, give her a wave as he flew off on top of one of his ink creatures.

000

What had taken Sakura hours to achieve in distance, took Itachi minutes. Running and jumping from tree branch to tree branch was certainly much quicker than running on the ground.

After only a half an hour of running, Sakura, Itachi and Ringo were standing outside of Sakura's apartment. Sai was sent to the Hokage to informer her of Sakura's little outing.

Reaching up Itachi grasped the spare key on top of the door frame and unlocked the door. Turning the handle and giving the door a push, then the Uchiha let the young women in first.

"I use to live here?" Sakura asked as she explored the apartment that apparently belong to her.

"You still do." Itachi hadn't left the front hallway; he was content in just watching the young female explore her surroundings. Ringo was beginning to fuse. She was making small grunts and cries.

"Then why isn't there any baby stuff?" Walking back to Itachi, Sakura took her backpack from him. Balancing Ringo in one arm, Sakura tried to open the zipper.

"Here." Taking Ringo from Sakura, Itachi gently rocked the babe back and forth as she began to wail.

"Thanks." Sakura pulled out the baby's bottle along with powder formula and a bottle of water. Finishing preparing the bottle, Sakura handed it to Itachi so he could feed Ringo.

"You never did answer my question." Sakura turned and walked towards the book shelf.

"Sit down."

"No and you will tell me. Why isn't there anything in here for a baby? No clothes, toys, bedding? Not even any pictures."

"Ringo became your daughter four months ago."

"What do you mean?"

"We were sent on a mission in Rain, our team was sent to recover a missing ANBU couple, if they were still alive. If in the case of them already being dead, we were to gather any information on them and their mission. In the process of this recon, you discovered their child." Looking at Ringo, Itachi saw that she was done drinking. Taking the now empty bottle out of Ringo's mouth, Itachi turned her around and began to burp her. "My mother and I have started to give her baby food." Itachi looked back at Sakura just in time to see her start to sway. Rushing over Itachi put a steady arm around her waist and led her to the couch. "I told you to sit down."

"So she's not really mine?" Tears had starting to leak out of her eyes.

"She was yours from the moment you first picked her up."

"What about her parents? They will want her back. How could they not? They are probably looking for her right now!"

"They are not looking for her."

"How do you know?" Sakura was crying now, large fat tears were streaming down her face.

"Because they are no longer living."

"What?"

"They are dead." Shocked, Sakura laid back on the couch and closed her eyes.

Taking a toy out of the backpack, Itachi gave it to Ringo and placed her on the floor to play. This done, Itachi stood up and went into the bathroom. The sound of running water was heard and was quickly shut off. Walking back into the living room, Itachi sat down beside Sakura and started wiping her face.

"Get changed, we will get lunch."

"GAA!" Giggling Ringo rocked back and forth with her tiny fist in her mouth.

TTT

Eyes fluttering opening, Deidara tried to take in his surroundings. He was in a dark room with the only light coming from above his head. He was strapped to a hard steel table. To his right was another steel table. This one was about half the size of the table he was on. There were several dozen different tools on it, each more sinister looking then the last. Knives, scalpels, wires, hammers, needles. Each tool was very sharp looking and each was capable of doing great harm to him.

'Not good, have to get out of here, yeah.'

"Oh so you're awake, well we will have to fix that." Picking up a long sharp needle, the owner of the new voice stabbed it into a vein in Deidara's arm. "This should do the trick, you will begin to feel sleepy in a few minutes." Pushing his glasses further up his nose, the new comer turned and left Deidara's line of sight. Within a few seconds, Deidara fell back asleep.

TTT

Walking around her 'room,' Sakura was trying to figure out what to wear for their apparent lunch 'date.' Clothes were thrown about the once orderly room. For reasons unknown to the young woman, she was incredibly nervous. Walking back to her closet, Sakura began pulling out more clothing. On one side were, at least what she assumed to be, mission clothes. This took up most of the closet. On the other side were what appeared to be more lady-like clothes. Unfortunately most of these were out of the question. Half of them looked like they belong to someone's grandmother, all of which still had their price tags on them and 'happy birthday Sakura' signs on them. The other half showed way too much skin. Sinking to the floor, Sakura was about to give up when a knock on the door disturbed her.

"What?" The disgruntled female barked.

Opening the door, Itachi walked into the room with Ringo in one arm with the other behind his back.

"I will be back in an hour. Will this give you enough time to prepare?"

"Oh defiantly, I just need to put on my shoes." With a huff Sakura laid back onto the floor, using a pile of clothes for a pillow.

"Hn." Tossing a green wrapped box onto Sakura's tummy, Itachi turned a left the room.

"What's this for?" Sakura called out.

"Welcome home." And with that, the Uchiha and the baby left the apartment in a puff of smoke.

Turn to his word, there was a knock on Sakura's front door exactly 60 minutes later. Sakura had showered and changed into the beautiful sun dress that was inside the present the Uchiha had thrown at her.

Her new dress was absolutely beautiful. It was long and flowed out from her hips. It was pure white with small cherry blossoms at the bottom right hem of the dress. It was a halter top dress with an attached belt the tided on her left hip. The belt's ties went down to her mid-thigh and the dress ended just below her knee cap. The end of the ties also had cherry blossoms on it. The only thing she had to find was matching shoes and some light make-up. Just eye shadow, blush and lip gloss.

Slipping on the white sandals Sakura walked to the door and opened it to reveal a very sexy Uchiha and a very adorable baby.

Ringo was Dress in a blue sun dress with a matching bonnet and booties. She was laughing and pulling on Itachi's ponytail with her fist in her mouth. Itachi was dress in a navy blue dress shirt and black dress pants. The fact that he was holding a cute baby just made him all the more attractive. Needless to say, Sakura was speechless.

"MA! MA!" Reaching out with her chubby hands, Ringo tried to dive for her mother.

"Careful sweetie." Laughing, Sakura took Ringo into her arms.

Throwing her arms around her mother's neck, Ringo settled in and was content to just stay where she was.

Smirking, Itachi closed and locked Sakura's door and placed his hand on her waist, directing her to the stairs.

"I can't wait for lunch, I'm starving." Sakura said as the entered the stair well, earning her a small smile from the quiet male.

TTT

For the second time that day, Deidara woke up in a strange room. This time however was much different. His right arm was in agony. Looking down almost made Deidara pass out again. His forearm was cut open, but not only the skin, but also the hard mussel as well. His upper arm had a leather belt tied tightly around it, to help slow the blood flow. Even with the belt, there was blood everywhere on the once clean steel table. The mouths on his hand was spread wide open and it was this that the same man from before was working on.

Looking up, the man with the glasses saw that his 'patient' was now once again awake.

"What and interesting blood line limit you have. I have never seen anything like this before. Are you the last of your clan?"

"Have you learned all you need to know yet Kabuto?" came a harsh whisper from the dark.

"Yes Master."

"Good I do not want another mistake like what happened to the eye again. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" Removing the pins from Deidara's arm. Kabuto began to close up the mussel and skin. Once finished, he removed the pieces from the mouth on his hand.

Picking up Deidara's hand, Kabuto pushed back the lips to expose the teeth and then pulled the tongue out of the mouth.

"Remarkable." Pushing the tongue back into the mouth Kabuto let out a started scream as the teeth came down hard on his finger.

"Kukukukukuku."

It was at this point that Deidara passed out into the blessed darkness.

TTT

Salutations one and all, I am sorry that I have not updated lately, been busy at work and now schools going to start again. _; But I'll try real hard to update more. Any who this story is about halfway through. I know it's been a little shaky but I'm working on it making senses. Also I started working on the next chapter of Rose Maiden. So hopefully that will be up soon.

I do have a question for you all. Does anyone know how that last laugh is supposed to go? I have absolutely no idea and I don't think that's right. If you don't know what I am talking about then look up above that last TTT. So yeah, PM me for questions and I'll do my best to answer.

Heart you all!


	9. Chapter 9

Please be kind and rewind as I do not own the masterpiece called Naruto, just this thing I am calling a plot line.

This is a non-massacre, Itachi and Sakura pairing, if you don't like it please hit the back button as you are in the wrong section of fan fiction. Thank you. I am going to put this under M just to be safe.

Hope you enjoy!

**'Inner Sakura'**

'Thoughts'

'_Other separate comments that you will understand hopefully in the feature. Please just be tolerant. They are going somewhere I promise.'_

Regular

TTT

Last chapter...

"Good I do not want another mistake like what happened to the eye again. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" Removing the pins from Deidara's arm. Kabuto began to close up the mussel and skin. Once finished, he removed the pieces from the mouth on his hand.

Picking up Deidara's hand, Kabuto pushed back the lips to expose the teeth and then pulled the tongue out of the mouth.

"Remarkable." Pushing the tongue back into the mouth Kabuto let out a started scream as the teeth came down hard on his finger.

"Kukukukukuku."

It was at this point that Deidara passed out into the blessed darkness.

TTT

Lunch had been odd for Sakura. She still wasn't use to being around so many people. That and the fact that everyone they meant, or passed on the street, were staring at her, Itachi and, especially, Ringo. Even their waiter at the restaurant was staring at them. It probably didn't help either that the fact that Ringo had decided that she did not like her meal and had thrown it at the waiter when he came to refill their tea cups. The poor man ended up wearing most of it, much to Ringo's delight. It was a good thing he was a laid back sort of fellow.

After Itachi paid for the meal, and also gave the waiter an extremely generous tip, they left the restaurant and walked around the village, eventually making their way to a park close to the Uchiha Compound. Itachi was trying to jog Sakura's memory by showing her her favourite places. unfortunately this had the opposite effect he was going for. The more of the village Sakura saw, the more withdraw, depressed and frustrate she became.

"Why can I remember any of this?" the young woman growled under her breath. She and Itachi were sitting under a tree watching Ringo play in the grass and flowers.

"Patience, it will come back when it's ready. Haste makes waste." Itachi reposition himself so he could watch Sakura and Ringo while leaning his back on a tree.

"What do I do here?" The sudden question had thrown the Uchiha off slightly, not that his face gave anything away.

"You are a Medic ninja. One of the best this village has ever produced, most likely the best the world has ever seen since your Mistress was your age."

"A what?" Puzzled Sakura turned her head and gave Itachi a calculating look.

"You heal people when they are unwell and you protect your precise people." The Uchiha simply stated.

"If I am so good, then how did you catch me so fast?"

"I am better."

"Cheeky bastard." She said while trying to give the Uchiha her best glare.

"Language Sakura, there are young ears present." He smirked. Her retort to him was cut off when they heard crying. Apparently Ringo had fallen over a branch hidden in the grass. Itachi jumped up and within two steps was at her side and was about to pick her up when Sakuras' voice stopped him.

"NO Itachi leave her where she is!" not use to such a sharp tone, both Itachi and the Ringo looked up, shocked, at Sakura.

"Ringo," she called, "Get up sweetie. There's no need for that. Pick yourself up. That's right. Come on now, up. Up."

Lower lip quivering, Ringo slowly pushed herself up onto her hands and knees and then on to her feet. Face pinched with concentration.

"That's right, now come see me. Come here." Motioning with her hands, Sakura called the wobbly baby to her. Slowly Ringo made her way towards her mother a slight smile in place, which broke out into a wide grin when she reached her mother's out stretched arms. Laughing the young babe throw herself into her mothers' embrace and snuggled into her chest.

"Is she alright?" Itachi asked worriedly, he hated when one of his precious people were hurt.

"She's fine Mr. Mom."

"Hn."

"If you are always there to pick her up when she falls, then how will she ever learn to do it herself?" Seeing his retort clearly in his eyes, even before he said it, Sakura quickly continued. "I'm not saying that never be there when she falls, but to allow her to find her own way and offer assistance when she requires it. You can't keep her locked in a cage or she will never learn to fly on her own and when she does escape, it will be harder for her to learn the skills she needs."

"Hn." Sakura smirked when he sat down again beside her.

"Raise your children to leave you Itachi, You won't always be there, your only human." Sakura smiled and leaned into Itachi's warm side and was rather content to stay there, especially when he put his arm around her shoulders. Ringo in the other hand was trying to wiggle out of her mother's arms. A very interesting butterfly had acquired the infant's interest.

"I didn't know you were so wise, where you pull that out of?" Ringo and Sakura jumped at the new voice while Itachi only chuckled softly, already have sensing the Sakura's girl friend long before she was even close to her.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Sakura pulled Ringo into her chest and leaned away from the blonde haired female.

"So it's true, you really don't know who I am?" Ino questioned as she sat down a foot across from the family.

"No."

"Geez some sister you are." Smiling Ino took of her squirming back pack and sat it down in front of her. "Males be warn, the beast is here!" Ino shouted gleefully. This caused the Uchiha to sigh and, after removing his arm from Sakura's shoulders, jumped up into the tree branches above him. Laughing, Ino opened the seemingly harmless blue bag and a giant black house cat jumped out, hissing as he did so.

"Do you remember him?" ino asked as Storm rushed to his owner's side and started to rub his side against her leg, purring and licking her ever so often. Peeking out from her mother's arms, Ringo started to imitate the cat, hissing ever so softly. Storm stopped in his actions and, by placing his front paws on Sakura's leg, stretched out and started sniffing Ringo's face before the championship of staring contests started between the cat and the infant.

"He's your cat, you know, loves chicken but hates sea food. Also hates all persons with the Y chromosome. Sleeps on your neck at night. Ringing any bells in there?"

"No." The child and the cat where still staring at each other, not that either women noticed. However the young man in the tree was almost enjoying this encounter.

"We have to go shopping then." Ino said suddenly, looking at Sakura's appearance and noticing the dress she wearing for the first time.

"What?" stunned, the pink haired woman leaned back a little.

"It really is simple, we are going shopping tomorrow, and that's that. You need girl time and we haven't had any in a long time."

"If you say so."

TTT

Waking up to a dark and strange place is never something one should get use to, but considering what had happen to Deidara (these past what was it days, months, years?), it was better than waking up to the light. The light no longer offered smiles and laughter or the joy of his art, only extreme pain. The darkness was soft and caring. It took him away from the pain of the light and comfort him in it's ever promise of sleep. Deidara never asked to be born, but now he wished for death to take him. Its everlasting rest was what his body yearned for. But his stubborn, treacherous heart continued to beat strongly in his chest, denying him of his deepest wish.

"Nothing in this world is beautiful, not even my art, yeah." Deidara whispered into the unusually silent jail.

"F..Feeling sorry f..For yo.. yourselffff areee y...you?" Came a weak trembling voice from the shadows.

"Who's there, un?"

"a p...oooor so-ul." the sounds of coughing and heaving rang out from the cell beside his. Spitting out a mouthful of blood, he continued. "Wh.. Whatsss yours?" he whizzed.

"Deidara. What they do to you, yeah?" Deidara whispered, struggling against his bonds to move closer to next cell.

"Ohh this... and th...at." The prisoner's voice was gaining strength with each mouthful of blood he spat out. Even as he spoke, his limited amount of chakra was trying to heal his body. 'Thank you Sakura.'

"How long have you been here?"

"A...roun..d threee mon-ths."

"More like a life time, yeah?" the blonde questioned.

"Yeah."

"Wish I knew how long for me." Deidara spoke the question out loud as he rested his back against the wall behind him.

"Two... Months." More coughing and the sounds of something liquid hitting the ground meant the blondes ears.

"Only two months? Seems longer than that, un."

"Mo-re of a like a lifeee time, yea-h?" The prisoner chocked out as he started to cough up blood again

"Yeah. Shut up before you hack a lung, un." The blonde stated as he leaned his head against his arm.

Silence filled the two cells as the unknown prisoner passed out and Deidara pondered about what he was told.

'Well at least I am not alone down here, yeah.'

"You never told me your name, un!"

TTT

Sakura rose early in the morning the day after her lunch with Itachi and Ringo. She ended up going out with Ino for dinner while Itachi took Ringo back to his house. Stating that Sakura didn't yet have the supplies to properly care for the baby at her house and it was too late in the day to move everything there. This was much to Storm agreement. He did seem to like the baby, but not Itachi.

When Itachi jumped down from the tree, he nearly scared the poor cat to death. So stunned was Storm that it took him a full ten seconds before he jumped at the Uchiha, fangs out and claws drawn. Much to feline's disappointment, Itachi was able to quickly subdue the cat with only receiving minimum scratches, and Itachi even patted him on the head. Storm was absolutely livid, but knew better then to attack Itachi again when he was put down at Sakura's apartment. Instead, Storm ran and hid under the sofa and had remained there all night.

Stripping until she was nude, Sakura walked into the bathroom and started the shower. Ino had said that she was going to pick her up at nine and Sakura wanted to be ready to go. After her shower, Sakura changed into what she was told was her usually 'ninja outfit.' Rubbing her lower belly as she went.

"Food is need I guess."

Walking to her kitchen, Sakura opened her fridge but was only greeted with expired milk, yogurt and rotten produced.

"Gross!"

Slamming the door shut she opened the freezer noting that everything in there was stuck in a block of ice or was freezer burnt.

"This is stupid!"

A search through the cupboards proved to be fruitless as well.

"I guess we have to go get food."

MEOW!

Storm had finally emerged from under the couch and was rubbing up against her leg. Looking down at the cat, Sakura noticed a folded piece of paper under her table. Crawling under the table, Sakura grabbed the paper and stood up; bang her head as she did it.

"OUCH! Damn it!" rubbing her sore head, Sakura opened the note.

'Took your food so it wouldn't rot and watered your plants just as you asked me to do. You need a bigger supply of ramen! Love Naruto.'

"Could have replaced it you idiot!" Sitting down at her table Sakura folded her hands and rested her head on them, she had an hour to wait, might as well relax while she waited.

'"_Butttttt Sakuraaaa! I don't like vegetables. They are gross and stringy!" Naruto whined as he and Sakura walked through the market. _

"_Stop whining Naruto, people are watching! Is this any way for the future Hokage to act?" Sakura scolded as she picked up some fresh tomatoes and cabbages._

"_But Sakura my diet is perfectly fine!" This just wasn't far, not only was his teammate picking out the horrible tomatoes that tame loved so much but she was also paying for all of this unwanted food with his money! He was going to eat Ramen that night, but it looked like she was going to spend it all on vegetables._

"_No it isn't Naruto! Your body needs more nutrients if you want to keep strong, otherwise you will waste away and never be able to become Hokage! Besides, how can you protect your precious people if you can't even feed yourself properly?" Sakura smiled at the vender and pained for the food, giving the begs to Naruto to carry._

"_Fine" He would just have to except that there was no way he was going to get out of this mess. Just his luck that he would run into Sakura, especially when he was on his way to blow his last mission's pay on delightfully delicious ramen._

"_And if you don't eat it, then I will get you banned from place that has ramen in the entire country of Fire."_

"_Y-You can't do t-that! T-there's no way you can d-do that!"_

"_You forget that I have my master's ear Naruto and that she is annoyed with you about complaining about your 'lack' of A rank missions. Am I making myself clear you idiot?"_

"_Crystal"_

"_Good!"'_

"Awww poor Stormy- wormy! Didn't your mommy feed you yet?" Sakura awoke to the sounds of her cat meowing happily as Ino put his food in his dish.

"Wake up sleepy head! Hey are you ok?" Ino asked as she say the seriously confused face on her best friend.

"Yeah, I just remembered something. I JUST REMEMBER SOMETHING INO!" She shouted as she jumped up from her chair. Stunned the blonde just blinked at her and didn't move until Sakura rushed to her, giving her a big hug. "I remembered going to the market with Naruto! I was making him buy vegetables! I remembered something!"

"That's great! See I told you it would come back with time!"

TTT

"Master, Project C 012601 is awake." The young man, with black cloth draped over his lethal form, knelt before his master, giving his report.

"Any problems?" The bandage man commanded.

"Nothing we have not expected. The jutsu has hold over her mind still and the Uchiha stays with her as much as his duties allow him to."

"Excellent. Its time I put the next part of the plan into motion. Make the appropriate preparations."

"At once my Master." With that the young man disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You will be mine Sakura Haruno, make no mistake. You will make an excellent addition to my party."

TTT

Oh my Lord! What's happening? Who is this Master and what does he want with our blossom?

For all you crazy naruto fans out there, I really hope that really is Sakura's ninja number (012601). :)

But hey she remembered something!

Sorry for any bad grammer ans spelling issues. As always send me a note if you dont get something.

Till next time!


End file.
